Total Drama Underdogs
by StayOuttaMyShed
Summary: In this alternate reality of Total Drama Island, a single new event causes Ezekiel to never make his sexist remarks. How drastically will the game change with this one event's intervening?
1. Prologue

Total Drama Underdogs

_How much could one event change the course of an entire game? If one new event were to happen, how would it affect everyone? In this alternate reality of Total Drama Island, one new event could change the entire course of the competition._

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

Chris went through, explaining how the game would work, talking about the 22 unsuspecting teens that were going to compete on Total Drama Island, and the prize they will be fighting for. After he finished running down the competition, it was time for the campers to arrive.

Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, and Izzy. Each arrived in the same way they had, and each were not expecting of the grueling competition they would soon face.

After teams were set, and the campers finished getting settled in to their cabins and being introduced to Chef Hatchet, the campers were given their first challenge. The cliff jump.

The Killer Bass were up first. Bridgette, Tyler, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan all compete the challenge easily. DJ, however, is unable to jump from the cliff. Ezekiel and Harold then complete the challenge, only for Courtney also to chicken out, making 2 campers sit out from the Bass.

Katie and Izzy switch teams, and Katie and Sadie jump from the cliff, making it a total of 9 jumpers for the Killer Bass. The Screaming Gophers, however, had 10 jumpers, with everyone but Beth jumping from the cliff. As the winners of the first part of the challenge, the Gophers received pull-carts to carry supplies to build a hot tub that needed to be carried back to the cabins. The Bass were forced to carry them by hand.

Due to being at this disadvantage, plus with Katie and Sadie receiving poison ivy itches, the Bass easily lose, forcing them to vote someone off. Normally, this vote would have gone to Ezekiel due to sexist remarks he would make after the challenge. But what is something happened to prevent that?


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers

*** Shot of Ezekiel and Harold, on their way to dinner with the rest of their team ***

"This bites, we should have won that challenge, eh."

"You said it. Our team looks stronger, I don't know how we could have lost."

"I know right? I mean, the other team is the one with six girls on their team."

Harold stopped in front of Ezekiel after hearing him say this.

"What do you mean by that Zeke?"

"Well I mean, boys are stronger and smarter than girls, eh. Their team had more girls, so we should have had this challenge in the bag, eh."

"Those are some pretty sexist comments there dude. Do you really believe that?'

"Well, yeah, eh. That's what my parents told me growing up."

"Oh yeah, you were homeschooled your whole life, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Guess you haven't seen much of the real world outside of your house then."

"Sounds about right, eh."

"Alright, I'll just let you know now, your folks are pretty wrong about girls. Trust me when I say that they can be pretty strong and scary. They give some of harshest wedgies too."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, the point is, that kind of mindset could get you eliminated around here. The girls here are for sure not weak. Like Eva."

Ezekiel thought on what Harold had said, and a sudden realization had occurred to him that what Harold was saying was indeed correct.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, eh. That girl is stronger than most of the other guys here."

"Not to mention more aggressive. Could you imagine what she would have done if she would have heard you make a comment about women being weak?"

Ezekiel shuddered at that thought.

"Point taken, eh. Thanks for the talk, that might have saved my skin in the future."

"Don't mention it. If you need any more advice, just let me know."

"Will do. Hey, I guess we should be getting to dinner, eh."

"Yeah, let's go."

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Yeah, Zeke is still pretty confused about the real world, but with all the mad skills I have, I'm probably the best mentor in the world for him. With my advice, what could go wrong?"

Crickets begin to chirp in the awkward silence after Harold says this before the confessional ends.

*** Mess Hall, Killer Bass table ***

"Alright guys, time to lay out a game plan. Who are we going to vote off?"

The remainder of the Killer Bass stared at Courtney angrily after she had said this.

"What?"

"What? WHAT?" Duncan banged his fist on the table in frustration from how oblivious Courtney was being. "What do mean what princess? If it wasn't for you we'd probably have won this thing."

"Dudes right." Geoff added. "You totally bailed on us when it counted."

"Hey, last time I checked, I wasn't the only one here wearing a chicken hat. DJ didn't jump either."

"True, but when it comes down to the future, I think we'd all rather have the big guy on our team than you," Eva replied.

"You can't be serious. I was a CIT. You can't get rid of me, you need me!"

"What we needed was for you to jump today, but you didn't, eh," Ezekiel responded.

"This is ridiculous. Girls, you don't think I should be eliminated do you?" Courtney asked Katie and Sadie.

"Well...you really could have jumped for us," Katie stated.

"Yeah, it wasn't THAT bad. And it could have totally got us the win," Sadie added.

"But DJ didn't jump either! He should be the one voted off."

"Hey I have my reasons for not jumping, alright? I have a fear of jumping into water from high points."

"How do you get a fear like that?" Harold asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well there you go, he had a good reason not to jump. You just decided not to," Duncan told Courtney while pointing a finger at her.

"You guys are making a HUGE mistake if you vote me off, you know that right?"

"Sure, we'll see."

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Killer Bass ***

"Welcome campers to the very first bonfire ceremony!" Chris was excited for the event, but the Bass were obviously not as eager to be the first team to be there. Chris then held up one of 10 marshmallows on a plate that he was holding.

"This right here is a marshmallow. In camp, it is a tasty treat that is eaten around the camp fire. Here, it symbolizes survival. The right to stay in the game. When I call your name, come up and receive a marshmallow. When you receive one, you are safe. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave. And they can never come back. Ever."

The 11 campers all had a serious look on their face, ready for the bonfire ceremony to begin.

"The first person safe is...Geoff."

"All right!"

Geoff walked up and took his marshmallow. He stood next to Chris as he called out more names to join Geoff.

"Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Duncan, and Eva. You all are safe."

All campers walked up to receive their marshmallows, leaving only DJ and Courtney without one.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you will receive it, and the other will be eliminated."

DJ and Courtney began to grow worried, looking at each other, and then at Chris, anticipating who he would call.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DJ.

DJ let out a sigh of relief and stood with the rest of his team as he took his marshmallow.

"Courtney, looks like you're getting the boot tonight girl."

"This is insane! You people can't get rid of me. I was a CIT. A CIT!"

"And tonight you're also eliminated. Probably should have jumped for the challenge, heh. Dock of shame is that a way."

Chris gestured towards the dock of shame as Courtney finally reluctantly stood up and began to walk to the boat of losers.

"You'll all regret this."

"Whatever you say princess. Good riddance," Duncan replied as Courtney boarded the boat of losers and was taken away from the island.

"And with that, campers, the rest of you are safe. You can head on back to your cabins."

The remaining 10 Killer Bass took Chris' advice, and made their way back to their cabins as Chris turned to the camera to sign off.

"And there you have it! The very first elimination here on Total Drama Island. Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Tune in next time to find out right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Eva, Bridgette.**

**Screaming Gophers: Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Izzy, Beth, Justin, Noah, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna.**

**Elimination Order:**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

_Author's note: This is still kind of just a preview of the story. Because only the ending on Not So Happy Campers was different, this chapter is pretty short, but the future chapters will be much longer and cover the whole episodes. Let me know your feedback on the story and thanks for reading._**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Big Sleep

"Last time on Total Drama Island: 22 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the summer in a crummy summer camp, where they will all compete for the grand prize of $100,000! After getting settled in, the campers had their first challenge, where Courtney's chickening out cost the Killer Bass the victory. Despite he best efforts, this former CIT wasn't able to talk her way out of being the first one voted off. With 21 campers left, who will be next? Find out next, in THE most exciting bonfire ceremony yet, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

*** Shot of Chris outside the cabins ***

Chris held up his megaphone and turned it on, He then held up an air horn to the speaker, sending out a loud noise that woke every single camper.

"It's 7 in the morning, do I LOOK like a farmer to you?" Leshawna looked incredibly angry as she yelled at Chris from the cabin window, evoking a smile from the host.

"Challenge time campers! Everyone get dressed, and be ready for an incredibly grueling challenge."

The campers groaned, and all reluctantly got dressed. All 21 of them made their ways outside. Eva was listening to her MP3 player and snarled at Cody when he attempted to touch it.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well."

Chris looked at the campers, and was amused to see that the majority of them indeed did not sleep well, and were still very much tired.

"Well I hope you guys are ready, because your next challenge is about to start in exactly 1 minute!"

"Uh Chris?" Owen asked. "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast, heh."

"Oh don't worry Owen, you'll get breakfast, right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake."

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" a very drowsy Gwen asked.

"Nope, and no eating until you finish your run." The campers all collectively groaned after Chris said this.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eva asked.

"A little. You have 30 seconds to get ready guys, so get in position."

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Oh yeah, Chris thinks he's so funny making us run when we're sleepy, to throw us off our game. Well it won't work. I'm here to win, and nothing is going to stop me, especially not a stupid little run."

*** Shot of campers ready to run ***

"Alright campers, on your mark...get set...go!"

The campers took off running all at once, with the exception of Tyler, who stalled a bit getting started. Early on, Eva, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Geoff, DJ, and Duncan led the pack in the run, with Bridgette and Justin close behind. Noah and Tyler also followed a bit behind them. Although many of the others had started off running, they were now slowed to a walk, or collapsed in a water puddle in Owen's case. Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Harold, and Gwen all walked in the same group.

"How much longer till we make it to the end, eh?" Ezekiel asked while still out of breath from running.

"Yeah, I mean GOSH, how much farther could they make us go?" Harold added.

Gwen looked at the duo with a bored look.

"Don't walk beside me you two."

Ezekiel and Harold shared confused glances as Gwen walked past them. They shrugged and continued to the finish line.

Heather was walking slowly by herself, very obviously annoyed by the challenge, and giving it little effort, earning her annoyed glances as her teammates ran by.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"I don't run, alright? Especially not in high heels like these. If my team has a problem with that, then they can just deal with it."

*** Shot of campers still running ***

As Heather continued walking, she came upon Owen, who was frantically licking up water from the puddle he had collapsed in.

"Can't...catch...breath...must...have...condition!" Owen collapsed back into the water, unable to catch his breath fully.

"Yeah, it's called over eating. Maybe you've heard of it. I'm sure you have," Heather evilly told her exhausted teammate.

"Oh who are you to talk you skinny...mean spirited...annoying...oh lord I'm even too tired for insults." Leshawna leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath as Chris rode by on an electric scooter.

"Pick up the pace campers. If you don't make it to the finish line within breakfast time, then you don't eat."

"I hate him," Heather stated.

"You know white girl, as annoying as you are, that's one thing I think we can both agree on," Leshawna added before continuing jogging.

*** Shot of inside of mess hall ***

Many campers had already finished the run, and were now all sitting at their tables exhausted. The only campers missing from the mess hall were Owen, Noah, Heather, Leshawna, Harold, and Ezekiel. Suddenly, Owen burst through the door, carrying a passed out Noah over his shoulder.

"Clear a table stat, we got a man down!"

Owen dropped Noah down onto the table and began to administer CPR as Heather and Leshawna stumbled in.

"We...we made it." Leshawna was close to passing out, but was able to stay awake. Ezekiel and Harold made their way into the mess hall immediately after, both very much out of breath.

"What took you guys so long?" a very angry Eva asked. "We lost!"

"I couldn't leave Harold behind, eh. Guy looked like he was about to have a heart attack."

"I think I'm having heart palpitations," Harold added while doubled over, holding his chest in pain.

"Wait, so if they lost...then we win the challenge!" Gwen exclaimed.

At this realization, the remainder of the Screaming Gophers all cheered, including Noah, who somehow was revived by this good news.

"Hold it there guys...you didn't win anything. That run wasn't the challenge," Chris told the campers.

"Crazy host say what now?" Leshawna responded.

"Let me ask you guys something." Chris walked over to a big curtain. "Who's hungry?"

Chris motioned towards the curtain, that then opened to reveal a buffet of delicious looking food, nothing like what Chef had served them.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that food looked pretty darn unbelievable after having to eat the crap that Chef served us."

*** Confessional: Owen ***

"Quite possibly the greatest thing I ever saw. Mashed potatoes with gravy, turkey, ham, baked beans, maple syrup..." Owen started to pause as tears formed in his eyes. "It was so beautiful." The thoughts of the food caused Owen to weep with joy. "Hold on...I need a moment." Owen began to softly cry at the thoughts of the amazing food before the confessional ends.

*** Shot of now empty buffet table ***

The 21 campers could be heard moaning from being stuffed from the great food. Many were laying down or holding their stomachs. Chris looked around, satisfied by the condition the campers were in, then jumped onto the table with his megaphone.

"Alright guys, now it's time for part 2 of your challenge!"

"But...I thought eating WAS the second part of the challenge," Owen stated, with gravy still around his mouth.

"What more could you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Weird goth girl is right," Heather added, to Gwen's annoyance. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Let me think about that...no. It's time for the next part of your challenge. The ever grueling Awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Simple Owen. Whichever team has the last person standing wins."

"So let me get this straight...the run and the buffet were just part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked the host.

"Eeyup, that's right!"

"Man...he's good."

The other campers nodded in agreement to this.

"Move it camper, to the bonfire area. Move, move, move!"

The campers started to slowly exit the mess hall one by one as Trent approached Gwen.

"So, how long you think before everyone's out cold?"

"About an hour, give or take."

Owen then lurched by Gwen and Trent, looking like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Maybe less..."

*** Shot of bonfire area ***

"We are now 12 hours into the challenge, and all 21 campers are still awake," Chris softly stated. Many campers were slouched into seats exhausted, while some were moving to stay awake, including Owen.

"Haha, stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep! Whoohoo!" Owen pumped his fist into the air, but then suddenly passed out, and became the first to fall asleep, leaving 20 campers awake.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"The Awake-a-thon? Easily the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

*** Back to bonfire area ***

"Ugh, this is definitely the most boring thing I've ever done in my life," Gwen told Trent.

"Meh, it could be worse," he responded.

"Oh really? How so?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Trent flashed Gwen a smile, evoking a small blush from her. Heather looked at the two of them, annoyed.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"So, my strategy is to get 2 other campers to form an alliance with me, and take them to the final 3. The only question is, who can I find who is desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

*** Back to bonfire area ***

On the Screaming Gophers side, Lindsay was upside down, standing on her head.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Trying to get all the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working!"

"Can I try?" Beth asked Lindsay.

"Sure!"

Heather looked at Beth and Lindsay with an evil smile on her face.

"Perfect. Hey Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Lindsay responded as both her and Beth were balancing on their head. They walked over to Heather.

"So, I have a plan to get me and 2 other people to the final 3, and I chose you guys!"

"Really?" Beth asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome. This is going to be great. We're going to the final 3!" Lindsay added.

Lindsay and Beth began to jump up and down from the excitement, making Heather interrupt them.

"First, let's get some things straight. I'm placing a lot of trust into you guys, you got that?" Beth and Lindsay nodded. "So you'll do whatever I say, right?" They again nodded. "Good. That's what I like to hear."

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is REALLY cute?" Lindsay gave a flirty look at Tyler, causing Heather to grown angry.

"I don't think so. You can't date him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's on the other team!"

"Yeah...so?"

"You can't inter-team date, it's against alliance rules."

"There are rules?"

"Yes Lindsay. Remember what I said about trust? I mean, if you want, you can leave the alliance. But then there will be nothing saving you from elimination."

"No, I want to be in the alliance!"

"Good, glad that's all settled."

Beth and Heather turned and began to walk back to their seats. Lindsay looked at Tyler again, who waved at her. She blushed, and waved back.

*** Confessional: Lindsay ***

"I know Heather said I couldn't DATE, him, but she didn't say anything about not being able to LIKE him."

*** Back to bonfire area ***

Another hour later, Katie and Sadie were now both asleep on The Killer Bass. As for The Screaming Gophers, Noah and Izzy had joined Owen in being asleep. There was now 8 people awake on each team. Eva looked around at her team, and decided to take a bathroom break.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

As Eva stood up, she didn't notice that her MP3 players had fallen out of her pocket. Also unknown by her was that Heather had seen this, and had quickly devised a sinister plan.

Heather walked over to where Eva's MP3 player was laying, and began to pretend to stretch, before picking up the contraption, and returning to her seat. Lindsay looked over at Heather curiously.

"Hey, isn't that Eva's?"

"Sure is."

"Isn't she going to be, like, really REALLY mad when she see's that it's gone?"

"That's the plan." Heather grew an evil smile once more and pocketed Eva's music player. She was content with her work, however, she didn't realize that she had been seen.

"Hey, Harold, did you see that, eh?"

"See what Zeke?"

"Heather, eh. Eva dropped her MP3 player when she went to the bathroom, and Heather just took it."

Harold's eyes grew wide.

"Why the heck would she do that? Doesn't she know how mad Eva can get?"

Eva began making her way back to where everyone was sitting.

"I don't know, but I better let her know before things get ugly, eh."

Eva was visibly annoyed when she saw Ezekiel approaching her.

"What do you want home school?"

"Hey, I just thought that you'd want to know that Heather snatched your MP3 player, eh."

"She WHAT?"

Eva checked her pocket and was shocked to see that her music player was, indeed, gone.

"Yeah, it fell out of your pocket when you went to the bathroom, and she came over and took it, eh. I don't know why. I guess you should go talk to her, eh."

"Oh I'll do more than just talk to her."

Eva marched over to Heather, who was intimidated by Eva's presence.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Hand it over..."

"Come again?"

"You heard me, I said HAND IT OVER NOW!"

Eva grabbed Heather by the straps of her shirt and held her up. As she held up Heather, the MP3 player fell out of Heather's pocket, and landed on the ground. Heather looked down at it nervously.

"Oh, heh, look at that. How did that get in there?"

Eva, filled with rage, drew back her arm. In a quick SMACK, Eva landed a punch right on Heather's eye. Heather was knocked back by the hit, but was able to hold on well enough to not be knocked out by the strike. Eva calmly picked up her MP3 player, and walked back over to her team, while people looked at Heather with wide eyes.

"Thanks home school, er, Zeke. I might have really lost my cool if I didn't know what happened to this," Eva said as she placed her MP3 player back into her pocket.

"That wasn't losing your cool, eh?" Ezekiel asked pointing over to the just now recovering Heather.

"Well, I would have taken it out on my team instead of who deserved it."

"Better her than us," Harold added.

"Exactly," Eva responded. "Well thanks again."

Eva returned to her seat. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Beth checked on Heather.

"Are you ok Heather?" Beth asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Do I look ok?"

Beth and Lindsay looked at Heather's face. A very obvious black eye was there on her left eye.

"Holy crap, you look a-" Beth covered Lindsay's mouth before she could finishing her sentence.

"Amazing! You look amazing Heather. And really pretty! Heh." Beth looked nervously at Heather, who then sighed.

"Thanks. Remind me to think of a better plan before messing with that crazy chick again."

*** Later that night ***

Another 12 hours later, Bridgette had also fallen asleep, bring the Killer Bass to 7 players left. As Tyler struggled to stay awake, he finally gave in to sleep, only to be jolted awake by a sudden nightmare of Katie and Sadie being mauled by a bear. Although his yell shocked Katie and Sadie awake, he immediately fell back asleep, as did they. The Bass now had 6 people awake, compared to the Gopher's 8.

"Time to crank things up a notch. Time for bed time stories!" Chris pulled out a book as Chef, wearing a sheep suit and playing a harp accompanied him.

"He can't be serious." Gwen looked at Trent, and he shrugged, not knowing what to expect from the host.

"Once upon a time...there was inside this boring kingdom...a boring village. And inside this very boring village, filled with very boring children..."

As Chris continued on with his stories, many campers grew drowsy, but managed to stay awake. All except for Cody, however, who fell asleep leaned up against Owen's butt. He was awakened by a fart from Owen, but he quickly fell back asleep, bringing the Screaming Gophers to 7 people left.

After finishing his stories, Chris then had Chef dress like a ballerina, and dance around while sprinkling dust onto the campers. As ridiculous as it looked, the dust was successful in making them sleepy. DJ attempted to tie himself to a tree to stay awake, but he submitted to the dust, and fell asleep, knocking the tree over with him.

"Timber!" Gwen yelled as the Killer Bass were brought down to 5 people. That is, until Harold also dozed off, bringing them to 4 instead.

"Harold, you asleep already, eh?"

Harold lied on the ground passed out, not responding to Ezekiel's question.

"I guess that's a yes, eh."

Ezekiel looked around. Being incredibly bored, he looked for someone to talk to. Geoff and Duncan were chatting with each other, and probably didn't want his company. Eva was also still awake, but was likely far too cranky by now for small talk. Ezekiel then looked over at the other team. Gwen and Trent were talking non stop, Heather and Lindsay were having a conversation, Leshawna was moving to stay awake, and Justin was standing like a statue, somehow managing to be awake by it. That left one person: Beth. Ezekiel sat down next to her.

"How's you feeling, eh?"

"Er, tired. Really really tired," Beth replied.

"Oh yeah, duh, eh." Ezekiel slapped his forehead at how obvious his question was. There was a short awkward silence between the two.

"Can I help you with anything Zeke?"

"I just wanted to come over and talk, eh. If Chris is going to make us sit here, ought as well spend time with someone else, know what I mean?"

"Kind of. Why me though? There's a bunch of people here."

"I don't know. You just seemed really approachable and nice, eh. And pretty cute."

Ezekiel quickly covered his mouth, realizing that he had just let that last part slip. Beth blushed deeply, although was shocked by Zeke's sudden outburst.

"Er, did you hear that, eh?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, didn't mean to let that slip, eh. I can go if things are kind of awkward."

"Nah, it's fine Zeke."

Ezekiel sighed in relief and relaxed.

"And for the record, I think you're kind of cute too."

Ezekiel smiled and began to chat with Beth. Heather glared at the two of them as they talked.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"Really? REALLY? First Lindsay and Tyler, and now Beth and Ezekiel? If my stupid alliance members were going to hook up with people, the least they could do is hook up with guys on our team so we can use their vote! Gah, I'm surrounded by idiots.

*** Confessional: Beth ***

"Oh my gosh, that was so amazing. Ezekiel was so sweet. I can't believe a guy here actually likes me like that. I know what Heather said about relationships, but she wouldn't mind if I still talk to Zeke...right?

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Huh, wow, can't believe I really just told her all that, eh. I guess it all worked out though, seeing as Beth thinks I'm cute too." Ezekiel then leaned back with his arms behind his head, trying to look cool. "Guess she just couldn't resist the old Zeke charm, eh." Ezekiel's behind then suddenly falls into the toilet, and is stuck. He struggles for a big before looking at the camera. "Um, a little help here, eh?"

*** Back to bonfire area ***

2 hours later, the camera then pans across to show the campers. Ezekiel and Beth have now fallen asleep, along with Lindsay and Leshawna. The score now stands at 3 people left on the Killer Bass, and 4 for the Screaming Gophers.

Trent and Gwen were sharing details about themselves with each other, talking about favorite movies and what not. The nice moment between the two of them was suddenly interrupted by a naked Owen sleep walking past them. Owen would sleep walk throughout the entire camp for the rest of the night, while dreaming of frolicking in food, while still very much naked.

More hours passed, and no one else had fallen asleep yet. Trent and Gwen looked over at Katie and Sadie, who were sleeping next to each other.

"Neat, they even sleep together," Trent mused.

"I kind of feel bad for them. They're not the smarted or the strongest. And if they're away from each other, they freak out. I mean, yeah, they're really nice, but if I were them, I'd worry about being eliminated."

As Gwen talked, she didn't notice Eva passing behind her, hearing what she said. Eva thought over some things and then went over to Duncan and Geoff.

"How you boys feeling?"

"Meh, I'm alright I guess. How about you Geoff? Geoff?"

Duncan and Eva looked over to see that Geoff had just passed out, leaving them as the final 2 for the Killer Bass.

"Well I guess that answers that."

"Yeah. Well listen Duncan, while we're awake, since we're at a disadvantage, I thought it would be a good idea to talk about who to vote off in case we lose."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what Eva had said.

"I'm listening."

As Eva talked with Duncan, Gwen and Trent couldn't stop looking at Justin.

"Look at him, he's been like a statue this whole time. I mean he's just standing there... menacingly," Trent stated.

Gwen and Trent started making noises to try and throw off Justin's concentration, but he stood firm, with his eyes pointed forward.

"Man, he's good." Gwen poked Justin's face as she said this, which caused him to flinch. Then they noticed his eyes open, which also caught Eva's eye.

"He just opened his eyes. He has paint on his eye lids, I saw it!"

"Seriously?" Chris responded. "Now this I got to see."

Chris walked over to Justin and looked at the eyes that he had painted onto his eyelids to make it look like he was awake. Justin flashed Chris a nervous smile.

"Dude, that is so crazy incredible! But it also means that you're out dude."

Justin was disappointed, but finally found a comfy way to lay down and dozed off. The Gophers now had 3 people remaining to the Bass' 2.

*** The next day ***

To pass the time, Duncan decided to place Harold's hand in a bowel of water to see if the old legend of it being able to make someone pee their pants was true. As fate would have it, it was.

"Oh no way, gross! It actually works, dude peed his pants!"

Duncan laughed and pointed and Harold, who was awakened by the commotion Duncan was making. He quickly realized what Duncan had did to him, and covered himself.

"What's your problem?"

"Ah cool it dweeb, I'm just having fun."

Meanwhile, Noah found himself snuggling with Cody in his sleep, and kissing Cody's ear. He suddenly awoke to see what he was doing and woke up Cody, as both began to scream in terror and run away.

The 5 campers still awake: Eva and Duncan for the Killer Bass, and Heather, Gwen, and Trent for the Screaming Gophers, sat, hoping that the others would fall asleep so that the challenge could end.

"I would kill for a coffee right now," Gwen said. Almost as if on cue, Chris then appeared, with a coffee in hand.

"What is wrong with you people? Go to sleep already!" Chris took a sip from his drink, causing Gwen to beg at his feet.

"You got to hook me up man, I'll even eat the grinds."

"Calm down there girl. Alright you 5 stay with me. The rest of you, go get a shower. You reek."

Harold, eager to rid himself of the smell of urine, rushed off to the showers.

"Well guys...I didn't want it to come to this. I even said that to Chef last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But you campers are too dang stubborn, so it's time for the most sleep inducing thing there is. This is...The History Of Canada. A pop up book. Chapter 1. The beaver."

Chris read through the first couple of chapter, which eventually leads to Eva and Heather both falling asleep. As Chris finishes up another chapter, Trent finally falls asleep as well, much to Gwen's disdain.

"No. Don't leave me."

"Well then, looks like we now have 1 person left on each team. Duncan for the Bass, and Gwen for the Gophers. Who will win? Well, before we find out, bathroom break time! Any takers?"

"I've held it in this long sweet heart, I can go all day!"

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?"

"Next one is on the maple leaf," Chris added.

"Ok, find, I'll go."

"You got 15 minutes," Chris told Duncan as he rushed towards the bathroom. "So long as you don't mind some company."

"Fine," Duncan said looking back at the camera man. "But stay out of the stall, ok?"

The camera man nodded, and the 2 were off to the bathroom.

15 minutes passed, and Duncan had still not finished.

"Hey Duncan, are you alright?"

As the camera man pushed open the stall, he found Duncan asleep on the toilet. He returned to Chris, and informed him of what had happened.

"We have news! It would seem that Duncan fell asleep on the john, which means, the official winner of the Awake-a-thon is...Gwen and The Screaming Gophers!"

Gwen normally would have celebrated, but being so exhausted, upon hearing the news about Duncan, she collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep.

*** Outside of Cabins ***

"Ha, you really blurted out that you thought she was cute? No way."

"I'm serious, eh. And the best part is that she thought I was too. This is so awesome, eh!"

"Hey Zeke, Harold, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Ezekiel and Harold turned to see Eva.

"Hey Eva," Harold said. "What's up?"

"Elimination is what's up Harold. Duncan wasn't able to win, so we're voting someone off tonight. And you're a name being tossed around a lot after the running fiasco."

"But I was honestly having heart palpitations! I couldn't help it."

"I know, I understand. I came to pass word to you guys about who I think we may vote off tonight. I already talked it over with some other guys, and they're cool with it, so it will save you, and get rid of some serious dead weight."

"Well. are the 2 people that we're targeting, eh?"

"Katie and Sadie."

*** Bonfire Ceremony: The Killer Bass ***

"Killer Bass. Welcome back to the bonfire ceremony! Did you miss me?"

The 10 campers glared at Chris, rather than answer him.

"Right then. You guys know the drill, if I call your name, you're safe. Duncan, I think it goes without saying that you have earned the first marshmallow."

A still very drowsy Duncan took his symbol of immunity, and watched the ceremony.

"Also safe is Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler..."

Everyone stood up and received their marshmallow as their names were called.

"...and Harold! All of you are safe."

Harold smiled and stood with his team. Katie and Sadie looked at each other shocked as they realized it was down to them.

"Katie and Sadie, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Katie and Sadie embraced tightly and waited for Chris to call the final name,

"The final marshmallow of the evening goes too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katie! Sadie, sorry girl, you're time is up."

"No, don't eliminated Sadie. She totally deserves to be here more than me!"

"Don't say that Katie. Listen, I'll be ok. I know it's going to be tough, but you can survive. I'll be cheering for you the whole time, ok?"

Katie looked at Sadie with teary eyes, as Sadie also began tearing up.

"Ok."

Sadie walked down the dock of shame, with Katie close behind, and waved off her friend as she saw her go away on the boat of losers.

"I miss you already!" Katie yelled

"I miss you more!" Sadie yelled back before disappearing on the horizon.

Katie wept on the dock for a bit until she was approached by her team mates.

"Hey girl, it's going to be ok, alright?" DJ smiled at Katie as she began to calm down.

"Alright," Katie responded with her voice still cracking up.

The 9 campers began making their way back to their cabins before Eva stopped them.

"Let's promise one thing right now guys/"

Her team mates looked at her curiously.

"Let's make sure we're not here again next year."

Her team mates smiled and nodded in agreement, before returning to their cabins for the night, prepared for whatever Chris had in store yet.

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Eva, Katie, Tyler.**

**Screaming Gophers: Owen, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Cody, Leshawna.**

**Elimination Order:**

**21st-Sadie**

**22nd-Courtney**

****Author's Note: So what did you guys think now that I have a full episode done? Let me know in the reviews. Now as for the ones I got for the first part, I want to say thank you to all the kind words people had. I'll also now address certain reviews here.

sithlorde1988: Thanks, glad you liked the story. I do have a bit of trouble with certain parts, because when certain parts are the same as how they are in the show, I have trouble not keeping line how they are in the actual show. As the story goes on, and more things are changed, it will be even more different than the actual TDI.

jasonx65: Indeed I do. I think you'll like what else is coming in the coming chapters.

randompandaattack, VitruvianNeptune, and miraiprincess: Thanks! I hope you like the remainder of the story as well.

Toeneo07: Thank you for the advice, and I'll for sure give the story a read. As for Zeke, I think you can see from this chapter who his relationship is with. I didn't think of giving Zeke a ship at first, but after thinking about it, the ZekexBeth ship seemed to work well for my story, so I hope people like it.

Thanks again for reading guys. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Island! Our 21 campers were forced to compete in the grueling Awake-a-thon challenge, where they had to try an stay awake. Over the course of the challenge, alliances formed, relationships blossomed, and Heather got punched in the face. In the end, The Killer Bass lost, and Sadie was voted off. Who will be next? Can the Killer Bass finally win a challenge, or will the Screaming Gophers continue to dominate? Tune in for THE most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, right here on Total...Drama...Island!"

*** Intro Theme ***

Inside the mess hall, the 20 remaining campers, except for Harold and Gwen, are all seated around their team's tables eating breakfast. The Screaming Gophers all look well rested, while the Killer Bass look very much tired, especially Duncan. Chris, amused by the terrible states the teens were in, approached them.

"Duncan, hehe, you look like death dude."

"Stick it."

Duncan rested his head back on the table, trying to sleep.

"Harold snored all night," Eva explained. "Thanks to him, none of us have gotten much sleep."

"Whoa," Chris turned back to Duncan. "Four nights without sleep? How much are you hurting bro?"

"Want to find out?"

"No, it's cool, it's cool."

Duncan began to calm down and doze back off to sleep after scaring his team with his outburst. Suddenly, Harold entered the room. Upon his face was a drawn on mustache, unbeknownst to him. As he walked by the Screaming Gopher's table, they laughed at him. When he sat down at his own team's table next to Ezekiel, they also began to laugh.

"Ok, what's so funny? Gosh."

"Someone messed with your face, eh,"

Harold picked up a spoon to check his reflection and saw the mustache.

"Hey, sweet stache."

"Look everybody, it's Gwen!"

After Chris said this, the aforementioned goth began to walk into the mess hall, to the cheers of her team mates.

"So...tired...can't even feel my face."

Gwen collapsed. letting her face land hard on the table. The Killer Bass looked over at the Gopher's table angrily.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"So now our team has lost twice in a row, so as you can imagine, I'm pretty ticked. I swear, the challenge today better be something I can dominate in to bring this team out of this pathetic losing streak.

*** Back to Mess Hall ***

As the Screaming Gophers ate their meals, Heather, who was starting to recover from the black eye she received from Eva four days earlier, turned to talk to Beth and Lindsay.

"So let's go over the alliance rules again, shall we? Number 1, I am the captain of this alliance so I get to make the rules. Number 2?"

"Breaking the rules can result in being kicked out of the alliance?"

"Very good Lindsay. Number 3, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

"I don't know about that last rule," Lindsay stated.

"That's cool, I can change it. I can also change who I take to the final 3 with me." Beth and Lindsay showed a look of horror on their faces, and shook their heads no.

"Good, now then, let's have some fun." Heather stood up and turned around to face the Bass. "Hey fish heads, way to lose twice in a row. Looking forward to getting your butts handed to you again today? Why don't you just give up now?"

"Come over and say that to my face, I dare you, you little bi-"

"Eva, calm down. We'll have a chance to beat her in the challenge today, alright?"

Eva settled down from Bridgette's words, and sat down back in her seat.

"Alright campers, listen up, your next challenge begins in 10 minutes so look sharp. And don't forget to be prepared to bring it."

After finishing their meals, the campers followed Chris to a large dome like place, holding a sport's court inside. There were two sides to the court, with bleachers on each side. Chef, donning a referee outfit, was sitting in a high up chair between the two bleachers. Duncan walked straight over to his team's bleachers and collapsed on them.

"Any of you wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do."

Tyler gulped at Duncan's words, while Eva just shrugged them off.

"Whatever."

"Today's challenge, is the classic game of Dodge ball."

Eva's eyes lit up at Chris' words.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

*** Back to Dodge ball Court ***

Chris went over the rules of Dodge ball with the campers, explaining how catching the ball would get the thrower out, and bring in someone else on the catchers team, how the balls can be deflected with other balls, and to always remember to dodge.

"Throwing balls, wow another mentally challenging test," Noah sarcastically stated.

"I know right?"

Noah looked at Lindsay with an annoyed look.

"So, first team to win three rounds wins. One minute till game time. Gopher's you'll have to sit one person out each time."

"Alright, the Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up, and with Eva on their team, we're going to have to fight hard. Who wants to sit out the first round with Gwen?" Heather asked.

"Alright, I guess I'll volunteer. Now let's see you guys get out there and dodge!"

Noah happily took a seat on the bleachers and opened up a book.

The teams sent out 5 people each to begin the game: Eva, Tyler, Harold, Katie, and Ezekiel for the Bass, and Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Cody, and Leshawna for the Gophers. Chef check both teams.

"Get ready to lose fishies," Heather taunted.

"Oh, you'll be the one's going down. We're going to bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

The Killer Bass facepalmed at Tyler's comeback.

"Both teams ready? Remember, best of 5 games win. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Chef blew the whistle, and the game was on. Cody threw the first throw, by tossing the ball at Tyler, who easily dodged it. He glared at Cody, and drew his arm back to throw his own ball. However, when he threw it, it flew out of control, hit the wall, and came back and hit Tyler in his own face.

"Ow, darn it."

"Way to go," Eva harshly told him.

Owen then charged and hit Tyler while he was down, getting him out. The Gophers cheered as Tyler took his seat, and Chef blew the whistle for the game to continue.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills," Harold stated.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it string bean!" Leshawna replied.

Harold posed, preparing to strike, and then tossed his ball. However, he threw it directly on the floor in front of him, rather than at the Gophers. Leshawna looked at Harold unimpressed, and threw her ball at him, getting him out. Chef blew the whistle once more as Harold took his seat.

"Ok what am I supposed to do with these again?"

Before someone could answer Lindsay, Katie threw a ball directly at her face, getting her out. As Lindsay took her seat, she exchanged a smile and wave with Tyler. Heather, annoyed, threw her dodge ball right at Tyler's manhood. He doubled over in pain.

"...mommy," he weakly blurted out.

"The heck was that? He wasn't even on the court!" Eva was furious.

"Whoops, guess my hand slipped."

Chris shrugged. Chef blew the whistle to continue the game.

"Enough is enough, time to end this."

Eva grabbed the ball out of Ezekiel's hand and threw it at Heather, getting her out. She then took her own ball and threw it at Leshawna, getting her out as well. Eva then reached down and grabbed two more balls. She threw them with great strength, hitting Owen and Cody straight in the face, getting both of them out. Chef blew the whistle.

"The Killer Bass win round one!"

The Bass cheered as the Gopher's looked at Eva with their mouths agape.

*** Confessional:Heather ***

"Yeah...we're pretty much screwed."

*** Back to Dodge ball Court ***

"Alright campers, prepare for round 2! You got 1 minute."

"Alright guys, let's think up a team for the next round," Eva said. "As long as I'm out there, we have this in the bag, but Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ are up now with me. Who else is in?"

"I can do it. I didn't get the chance to properly display my mad skills."

"Oh I saw plenty Harold. You're staying right here, as far away from the court as possible. Zeke I guess that means you're back in."

"Wait, let me in," Tyler responded.

"No offense Tyler but you suck just as much as Harold," Eva coldly replied.

"That was just a warm up round, give all the balls to me, and I'll really show you what I got."

"Ugh, fine, you get one chance, and then I'm taking over again, got it?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were in a frenzy.

"Ok guys, with Eva on their team, this is going to be pretty hard to do. Noah, you're up," Heather said.

"Are you kidding? Eva is a machine, and you're going to send scrawny little me out instead of someone stronger? You're going to need all the firepower you can get. Trust me, I'm helping you guys the best I can by staying right here."

"Ugh, whatever. Beth you're in instead. Trent, Justin, Lindsay, and Owen, you're in too. Let's do this guys."

The teams took their positions on the court. Per his request, Tyler was holding all five of the Killer Bass' balls, which made the Gopher's raise their eyebrows in response. At the blow of Chef's whistle, Tyler spun and threw the balls all over the place. Most of them flew out of control, hitting everywhere except for the Gopher's side of the court, but one dodge ball did hit a Gopher: Lindsay.

"Alright, now that's what I like to see!" Eva said, impressed that Tyler was able to hit a Gopher.

"No!"

Tyler ran over to Lindsay, who was just recovering from the hit.

"Ow. How's my face?"

"It's...great. You look perfect, and really pretty." Tyler flashed Lindsay a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Tyler held Lindsay in his arms while Trent walked over and weakly threw a ball at Tyler, making him out as well.

"Idiot," Eva stated.

"Let's go for a walk."

Despite her thoughts of not walking with Tyler due to Heather's alliance rules, Lindsay couldn't help but agree.

"Alright!"

Tyler and Lindsay walked out of the court holding hands, much to Heather's annoyance.

"Game on!" Owen ran to pick up a ball while yelling, and threw it at Geoff with all his might, knocking Geoff off his feet and eliminating him.

"Ooooh, that's going to leave a mark," Chris said.

DJ, angered by Owen throwing the ball at his friend so harshly, tossed his ball at Owen. However, Owen was able to catch it, eliminating DJ, and bringing in Gwen. Gwen yawned and slowly made her way onto the court, only for Bridgette to throw her ball at her, knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, sorry Gwen."

"Oh it's cool, really it is." Gwen gladly returned to her seat.

"Alright, well now that you guys have had your fun, now it's my turn again." Eva picked up her ball and chucked it at Beth. The ball not only hit her, but also bounced off of her and hit Trent, and bounced off of him and hit Justin. All three of them were eliminated by this single throw.

"Whoa, now THAT'S impressive," Chris said, impressed.

As Eva went to pick up another ball, Owen tossed his at her. Eva jumped out of the way just in time, but the ball was able to hit Bridgette. Eva quickly scooped up her own ball and tossed it at Owen. It hit him square in the groin.

"Ahhhhhh, my kiwis!"

Owen collapsed to the ground and was out.

"The Killer Bass win Round 2!"

The Bass cheered in celebration of their second win in a row. They now only needed one more win to win the whole challenge.

"Ok...not good." Heather looked back to her team. Already they were looking crestfallen, knowing that defeat was most likely near. All except Noah, however, who was still busy reading. Heather had had enough.

"Ok Noah, you listen to me and you listen good." Noah looked up at Heather, beginning to get nervous by her words. "We are getting our butts handed to us out here, and you're just sitting here without a care in the world. You say that you're such a genius, so you're going to get out here and think of a way for us to win."

"Why should I? With Eva on their team, isn't any of my help pretty much pointless?"

"Because, if you don't at least get your butt out there and try, I can guarantee that you'll be the one eliminated tonight."

Noah looked around at his team mates, all of whom were giving him angry glares. He gulped as he finally realized he needed to take action to survive.

"Ok, I think I may have a plan. I'll get out there, and all of you just listen to me, got it?"

The Gophers nodded at Noah.

"Ok, Heather, Cody, Izzy, and Owen come out with me for this round."

"Uh Noah...my kiwis still hurt...like really bad.""

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Ok Owen, you sit this round out, but you're in next round, alright?"

Owen gave Noah a thumbs up.

"Next round? If they win, there won't even be a next round," Beth pointed out.

"Yeah, well, if this works, we should win. Now this first part is going to be tricky. We need to focus on eliminating Eva right off the bat. If we all throw at her, there will be no way for her to dodge it, and she'll only get one of us out in the process. Got it guys?"

Noah's team once again gave him nods of approval.

"Alright, Justin you fill in for Owen. Let's do this guys."

Noah, Heather, Justin, Cody, and Izzy took their positions on the court. Eva, Katie, Ezekiel, DJ, and Bridgette took their positions on the other side. Chef blew his whistle, and Round 3 had begun.

"Alright, now guys do it!"

On Noah's command, all five Gopher's tossed their balls at Eva. Shocked by this, Eva wasn't able to react in time, and simply threw her ball at the Gopher's. The balls hit her, eliminating her. In the process, however, her ball hit Justin right in the nose. As Eva took her seat, much to her team's shock, Justin howled in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, my face! My beautiful face!"

"Justin calm down man, you're going to be fine." Cody kneeled down to try and help Justin up, but he was shoved out of the way by Justin instead.

"Don't touch me, I'm hideous!"

Justin ran out of the court crying and holding his face. Everyone, including Chef and Chris watched him in confusion. Noah was the first to look away and remember the challenge was still going on. He picked up a ball and was barely able to hit DJ with it.

"Guys the game! Get your heads back in the game!"

The Gopher's snapped out of their confusion and picked up balls. Cody and Ezekiel ran at each other and hit each other out. Bridgette tossed a ball at Noah, but he was able to dodge it.

"Izzy, get her now while her defense is down!"

Izzy tossed her ball at Bridgette, and was indeed able to hit her.

"Hehehe, nice one Noah."

Noah smiled at Izzy's compliment and focused his gaze one Katie, the lone Bass member left. She glared at him intensely and tossed her ball at Heather, who deflected it with her own ball. The ball rolled over to Noah, who handed it to Izzy.

"Now finish her!"

Heather and Izzy tossed their balls at Katie, and hit their mark.

"The Screaming Gophers win Round 3!"

The Gopher's cheered, while the Bass looked at them with their jaws dropped.

"How the heck did they beat us?" Geoff asked.

"Because they know how much I can dominate this game. But there's no way I'm going to let them get away with this."

"Eva, you need to relax. You can't just charge into this thing all crazy, they'll just get you out again."

"Shut up DJ, I know what I'm doing. Those Gophers are dead. They won't know what hit them."

As the Bass argued, the Gopher's were enjoying winning the previous round.

"Noah, it actually worked! Nice dude," Owen complimented.

"Thanks. You're ok to compete this round right?"

"Heck yeah, let's do this! Woohoo!"

"Nice. Beth, and Izzy, you guys are in too. I'd bring in Justin, but he's gone. And where's Lindsay?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll find her." Heather stormed off, and Noah shrugged.

"Whatever. You're in Trent. Same plan as last round guys, aim for Eva first, then get the rest of them. Let's do this."

Noah, Trent, Izzy, Beth, and Owen took their places across from Eva, Geoff, Ezekiel, Katie, and Bridgette. Chef once again blew the whistle, beginning round 4.

"You're dead Gophers, you hear me!"

"That's what you think. Get her!"

All five Gophers tossed their balls at Eva. She easily dodge the first two, but struggled to dodge the third. She was narrowly able to dodge the fourth and pick up her own ball, but saw the 5th enemy ball coming at her far too quickly, and was knocked off her feet by its impact. Eva was out once again.

"Yes! Now get the rest of them."

Still stunned by Eva once again being eliminated, the Bass couldn't react in time to the other balls coming their way. Trent's ball hit Geoff, Owen's hit Ezekiel, Beth's hit Katie, and Izzy's hit Bridgette, eliminating all four of them consecutively. In a clean sweep, the Gopher's once again won.

"And The Screaming Gophers also win Round 4! Next round decides the winners!"

The Gophers cheered as the Bass looked on stunned.

"We got this guys, we're actually going to win. By the way, where's Heather with Lindsay?"

"Right behind you."

Noah turned around to see Heather and an embarrassed looking Lindsay standing behind him. He also noticed Tyler just now returning to his own team's bleachers.

"Where were you guys?"

"Not important. We won Round 4 right?"

"You bet! We dominated, hahaha." Owen was making his excitement apparent.

"Good. One more round to go, right?"

"Yeah. Since you two are back, you can be out there with me, Trent, and Cody. We should have this in the bag."

As Noah explained the game plan to his team, Eva was losing her patience on the Bass side.

"I can't believe they got me again! How is this possible!"

"Because you keep losing your temper," Katie responded, receiving her an angry glare from Eva.

"She's right, eh. Your strength can get them out, but with your short temper, it's too easy for them to overwhelm you. We need some one to help us who's more scheming, eh."

"Yeah, another take no prisoners guys that knows how to think out a nasty plan," Harold added.

The Bass members looked down at Duncan, who was still fast asleep.

"Well, I sure ain't going to be the one to wake him up," DJ stated.

"Me either, eh."

"Holy crap you guys are a bunch of wusses." Eva walked over to Duncan rolled him on to the floor, waking him up. "Get up, it's time to help us."

"Uhhhhh, why did you wake me up? It's dodge ball, shouldn't you have this in the bag?"

"I did, until they started getting smart. We need help out smarting them, and you're going to help us do it."

"Is that right? And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I can promise you that YOU'LL be eliminated tonight if we lose."

Duncan looked around to see the other Killer Bass members giving him frustrated looks to back up Eva's claim. He sighed.

"Fine. So what's been happening?"

"Well, the little smart dude got out there and started telling them what to do. They start out by all hitting Eva, and then picking us off one by one," Geoff explained.

"Alright, then they're excpecting Eva, so we need to throw them off. Eva sit this one out."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No I'm not. You want to win don't you? You'll be in once someone catches a ball, alright?"

"Fine."

"Hey, so can I be in too?"

"NO!" Eva and Duncan both yelled in response to Harold's question.

"Ok, DJ, Zeke, Katie, and Geoff are out with me. Let's go."

Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Katie, and Geoff positioned themselves across from Noah, Heather, Lindsay, Trent, and Cody. The Gophers were shocked that Eva wasn't on the court.

"What now Noah?" Cody asked as Chef blew the whistle.

"Get them out! What else? Follow my lead."

"Alright guys, just do what I say, and we'll win this. Let's go!" Duncan commanded the Bass and they prepared to go to war with the Gophers, who were under Noah's command.

The two teams squared off, throwing their balls back and forth in a neck and neck battle. As people continued to dodge and be hit, people continued catching balls, bringing in new players, including Eva. Geoff even took pity on Harold and tagged him into the game.

"Stay in the back Dweeb," Duncan harshly told Harold, who sadly obeyed the request.

After much back and forth action, the court was down to Owen, Gwen, and Noah for the Gophers, and Duncan, Harold, and Eva for the Bass.

"Save Harold for last guys, he'll be an easy out."

"Hey, I heard that!" Harold yelled at Noah.

Duncan and Gwen charged at each other, and got the other out, bringing it down to two on each side.

"Crap. You got this Eva, just get them out."

Eva nodded at Duncan and focused her attention to Owen. Owen looked intimidated by Eva's glare, and froze. Eva cocked back her arm and tossed her ball with all her might. Owen threw his as well, hoping it would hit her. Owen's ball was successful, and did hit Eva. However, before Eva's ball could reach Owen, Noah dived in the path of the ball, taking the hit instead.

"Noah, you alright?"

"I'm fine Owen. You just need to get Harold out now, and we win."

Owen looked up at Harold and grinned.

"Sorry about this dude."

Owen drew back his arm and threw his dodge ball straight at Harold. However, Harold leaped out of the way and easily dodged it. Stunned, Owen then picked up ball after ball and chucked them all at Harold, who dodged every single one. The campers looked on, impressed and shocked by Harold's dodging skills.

"Time out!"

By Eva's request, Chef blew the whistle to signify time out for the campers.

"Harold, that was amazing, eh! Were did you learn to dodge like that?"

"Figure skating classes. They really make you agile."

"Those were some pretty choice skills bro, but you're going to need more to win the game."

"Geoff's right. We all know you can't throw for crap, so you're going to have to catch the ball. Think you can do that?" Eva asked.

"For sure."

"Good. Now go out there and win."

Meanwhile, the Gopher's were freaking out on their side of the court.

"Did you see him? It's like he saw all of my throws coming before I even threw them! That was insane."

"Chill Owen, you need to focus. Harold is too fast for you to hold back. The only way you can win is to put all your strength in to one throw so he can't dodge it."

"Got it Noah, I can do this."

"Glad to hear it."

Owen and Harold took their places back on the court. Chef blew the whistle to start the game back. Owen picked up a ball immediately, and with all his might, threw it straight at Harold. The ball hit the mark, and the force shot Harold back in to the glass wall. Things looked grim as Harold didn't move for a while, but he finally raised up his arm. And in his hand was the dodge ball.

"The Killer Bass win the challenge!"

The Bass cheered in joy at Harold's victory. They hoisted him up on their shoulders and cheered for him.

"Not bad skater nerd, not bad at all," an impressed Duncan stated.

"Way to go man, we won thanks to you, eh," Ezekiel added.

Over on the Gopher's side, the team looked crestfallen.

"We...lost. My plan, it...it...it failed."

Noah sank down into his seat.

"I'm so eliminated."

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Screaming Gophers ***

"Screaming Gophers, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Here's how it works. When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave. And they can never come back. Ever. The first person safe is...Owen."

Owen smiled and got up to take marshmallow.

"Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Heather, Beth, Leshawna, Trent."

The other Gopher members stood with Chris and took their marshmallows.

"And Lindsay. All of you are safe."

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief and stood with her team, leaving only Noah and Justin in danger of elimination.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Noah and Justin looked at the marshmallow nervously.

"The final person safe if...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Noah."

A stunned Noah looked up at Chris in disbelief.

"Wait, I'm safe?"

"That's right."

"So I'm eliminated?" Justin asked.

"Yes, that's also right."

"Oh thank goodness."

Justin ran past his team and happily jumped on to the boat of losers, and ran right up to Chef, who was driving the boat.

"Get me and my beautiful face as far away from this island as possible!"

Chef shrugged and drove the boat of losers away from the island. Noah stood with his team, still very much stunned.

"I don't understand. My plan failed. Why wasn't I voted off?"

"Because, at least you gave us a good effort, and helped us have a chance of winning. And unlike Justin, you didn't bail on us when we needed everyone," Heather responded.

"Wow...thanks guys."

"Hate to break up this mush fest, but you guys should probably be heading back to your cabins now," Chris said.

The 10 remaining Screaming Gophers nodded and began the trip back to their cabins. Heather stopped Lindsay and Beth to talk to them while the rest of their team headed for camp.

"And Lindsay, if I ever catch you sneaking off to flirt with Tyler again, there's going to be trouble, got it?"

Lindsay fearfully nodded.

"Oh and Beth, don't think I didn't notice you flirting with Ezekiel the other night. The same goes for you."

Beth nodded.

"Good, glad we got that all straight."

The trio returned to their cabins with their team, as the camera returned to Chris.

"Alright so maybe that wasn't the most dramatic elimination yet, but I still get paid, so bonus!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Tyler, Katie, Bridgette.**

**Screaming Gophers: Owen, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Heather, Beth, Lindsay.**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Sadie**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

_Authors Note: Thanks again for all the kind words guys. The next chapter may take longer than usual to get out due to school work I have, but it will be out soon enough. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4: Not Quite Famous

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our 20 campers competed in a hardcore game of dodgeball. Thaks to Eva's strength, The Killer Bass dominated early on, but with Noah's quick wit, the Gophers were able to tie things up. However, thanks to Harold, the Gophers still lost, and Justin was voted off for bailing on his team after taking a ball to the face. Who will be eliminated this week? Find out tonight in the most dramatic bonfire ceramony yet on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND."

*** Opening Credits ***

In the boy's cabin, everyone except Noah is still asleep. Noah is looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

*** Confessional: Noah ***

"Last night was too close for comfort. I assumed that my superior intelect would get me far in this game by itself, which was pretty stupid of me to be honest. I'm ready to actually play this game full force, no more holding back. Not after almost being kicked off.

*** In The Girls Cabin ***

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. I'm already out of tanner."

"Wow Lindsay, that's such a tragedy," Gwen sarcastically replied as she woke up.

"I know right? Now I'll have to sun tan in the sun. Do you realize how bad that can make your skin look?"

Lindsay walked over to Gwen, who was still in her bed fixing her hair.

"Aw, you totally do," Lindsay said while looking at Gwen's pale skin, much to Gwen's annoyance.

"Wake up campers," Chris said over the speakers near the cabins. "I hope you got plenty of sleep, because today you're going to shine like stars. Be ready to bring it in todays challenge."

*** At the Theatre Area ***

The 19 campers took their seats on wooden bleachers in front of the big stage.

"Are we going to see a musical?" Lindsay asked. "I love musicals. Especialy the ones with singing and dancing."

"Gwen! Saved you a seat," Trent said as Gwen walked over to him.

"Thanks."

Gwen sat down next to Trent as the couple smiled at each other. Heather glared at them, while Cody tried to mimick the way Trent sat, only to fall on his backside in the process.

Meanwhile, Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler, who caught it and winked at Lindsay, who smiled and winked back. Heather, annoyed by this, glared at Lindsay, who nervously smiled at her. Heather then noticed Beth smilling and waving at Ezekiel, who was doing the same back to her. When Beth also gave Heather a nervous smile when she noticed her glaring, Heather simply scoffed. Just then, Chris finally apeared on the stage.

"Welcome campers to our brand new, state of the art, outdoors ampitheatre! Today's challenge is a summer camp classic: a talent contest."

"Yes! Awesome," Owen exclaimed.

"You will all have 8 hours to pick the three most talented people on your team. These three will represent your team in the talent show tonight. Anything goes, so long as it's legal," Chris said, pointing at Duncan, who snapped his fingers in disapointment at this.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former dj, bj, and rap legend: Grand Master Chef! He will voice his approval via the Chef-o-meter. As usual, the losing team will send someone home tonight. Good luck."

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather blew a whistle to get her teams attention.

"Ok, I'm team captain, so here's how it's going to work-"

"Whoa now, who made you team captain?" Gwen asked.

"She did, just now," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I had a vote, and I won."

"Getting them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic."

"Hey Gwen, snagged you an extra muffin." Trent walked up to Gwen and gave her a muffin, which she gladly accepted. Heather began to glare but then smiled.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure, go for it."

"Very good. Now then, Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges."

"Ugh, whatever," Gwen replied.

*** Killer Bass Area ***

A good distance away from the team, Ezekiel had set up a log and placed an apple on the top of it, and drew out his bow and arrow.

"Alright guys, watch be hit that apple, eh."

Ezekiel drew back the arrow and aimed for the apple. He released his grip, sending the arrow flying through the air. However, it flew past the tree and into the forest, where a roar could be heard. Suddenly, an angry racoon with an arrow in its butt ran out from the trees and chased Ezekiel around. Some of the Bass members facepalmed.

*** Screaming Gopher Area ***

Owen was chugging down an entire 2 liter bottle of soda, while the Gophers watched him, wating to see what he would do.

"You going to audition?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Doubtful. You should audition though, I heard you by the dock the other night. You're really good."

Heather rolled her eyes as the couple exchanged another smile. Just then, Owen had finished his soda.

"A b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y zeeeeeeeeeeed," Owen said in one single burp.

Trent and Cody cheered and Noah nodded in impressment at Owen's feat.

"Yes!" Owen yelled as Trent gave him a high five.

"That was excelent dude."

"Um, but you're not going to do that in this contest, that's revolting," Heather replied.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent responded.

"I can also do Beethoven's fifth," Owen said as he beat over to fart.

"NO!" replied many of the females. Gwen began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Anywhere that's not here."

*** Killer Bass Area ***

Tyler was attempting to do tricks with his yo-yo, but horribly failed, and ended up wrapping himself in the string.

"Man, that is weak," Chris stated as he walked by.

*** Screaming Gopher Area ***

Heather, dressed in a balerina outfit, began to dance gracefully, impressing many of her team mates. As she finished her dance, she was greeted by applause from them.

"Thank you, thank you." Heather looked over at Beth and Lindsay excpectantly.

"Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest," Lindsay said.

"I second that," Beth agreed.

"Ok, so I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?"

The Gophers nodded in agreement, and everyone, including Beth walked off to rest. Heather grabed Lindsay before she could leave.

"I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret."

"Oh my gosh, for sure. My sister got diareah once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the resturant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."

Lindsay then looked at the camera man infront of her.

"Uh, oops. Sorry Paula," Lindsay said as she nervously waved at the camera.

"Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me." Heather handed Lindsay a walkie talkie and a pair of binoculours as she spoke.

As Lindsay walked off, Heather looked around.

"Wait, where's Beth?"

*** Near the Mess Hall ***

Beth was taking a short walk before returning back to her team to help judge.

"Hey Beth!"

Beth tuned around and was thrilled to see Ezekiel.

"Zeke! What are you doing here?"

"I just got away from a ticked off racoon, eh."

Beth looked at Ezekiel confused.

"Long story, eh. But it's great to see you, I've really missed you, eh."

Beth blushed deeply at this.

"Really? I missed you too."

Beth gave Ezekiel a hug, which he gladly returned.

"So how's things going for your team, eh?"

"They're alright, but I'm much more interested in something else."

Ezekiel smiled, realizing what Beth was hinting at. Both of them closed their eyes and prepared to kiss.

"Beth? Where the heck are you?"

Beth was startled by hearing Heather's voice, and quickly realized the trouble she would be in if she was caught.

"Uh Zeke, that was Heather, I really got to go. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

Beth gave Zeke another quick hug and ran off to Heather's voice.

"Bummer, eh."

Ezekiel walked off to join up with his team.

*** Near the beach ***

Lindsay watched Gwen through binoulours, watching her write in her diary.

"Serious? Yeah seriously boring," Lindsay stated.

She turned and spoted Tyler, still wrapped up in his yo-yo, walking to the showers area to untie himself. She looked at his backside through the binoculours.

"Ooooh, that's not boring."

*** Killer Bass Area ***

As Ezekiel returned to his team's area, he had returned in time to see DJ doing an imprssive ribbon dance routine. As DJ finished, his team applauded.

"Alright, so I guess he's in then," Eva said. "Who's next?"

"Oh, me," Bridgette replied. "I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes."

"Oh yeah, cause Chef is totally going to want to watch you stand on your hands for 20 minutes. Katie, you got anything?"

"Well, I can dance, but I don't really do it well without Saide." Katie looked at the ground and pouted. "I really miss Sadie."

"Ugh, who's next then?"

Harold walked forward to do his audition. Harold took a big breath in.

"Yeah, next."

Harold let out a frustrated sigh and returned back to his seat.

*** Inside the Shower Area ***

"Lindsay, this is Heather. What have you found out? Lindsay? Lindsay come in."

As Heathers voice came through the walkie talkie, Lindsay was much too busy making out with Tyler. He finally reached back and grabbed the walkie talkie for her.

"Uh, I'm on my way back. Under!"

*** Killer Bass Area ***

Geoff was displaying his skills on his skateboard, as he pulled off various tricks on it. The Bass looked impressed.

"Alright, so I guess it's Geoff, DJ's ribbon thing, and Eva. What are you doing again?" Bridgette asked.

"This." Eva picked up a large and heavy log from off the ground with ease, and thrusted it far through the air to demonstrate her amazing strength. Across the island, a duck swimming in the water was flattened by the log.

"Right. Well guys, I think we should have this in the bag."

"Alright! I'm going to be on TV."

"Geoff, you're already on TV," Bridgette replied.

"Oh yeah." Geoff ran up to the nearby camera man. "Hello out there dudes!"

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

As the Gophers returned to continue auditioning, Izzy then began to do an exotic dance to the tune of music.

"I call this the dance or the Rattlesnake."

As Izzy danced, Owen fell into an almost hypnotic trance watching her, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Meh, I'll put you down as a maybe," Heather said. "Noah, what do you got?"

"Well I can be like a human calculator. Give me a math problem, and I can solve it like that."

"Alright, then what's 1035 divided by 15?" Cody asked.

"Easy, 69." Noah rolled his eyes as Cody chuckled from the answer.

"Well if we need help in boring Chef to death then we'll give you a call. Cody, what do you got?" Heather asled.

"Well I-"

"Actually, forget that. Beth, you're up."

Beth brought out two batons which she set on fire and began to twirl them.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry Heather, I took classes."

Beth tossed the batons into the air, where they span out of control.

"Hit the deck!" Owen yelled.

Everyone ducked for cover as the batons came hurling back to the ground where they extinguished.

"I kind of missed the catching class though."

"Perfect. Well I guess it'll be me, Trent, and Izzy then."

"Wait Heather, I didn't audition yet."

"And what were you going to do Lindsay?"

"I was thinking I could sing."

Heather cringed at the thought of Lindsay singing.

"So like I was saying, it'll be Trent, Izzy, and I for the talent show. Sound good to everyone?"

The Gophers nodded in agreement.

As the Gophers walked off to rest for the talent show, Cody walked over to Gwen.

"So what you got there Gwen? A journal?"

"Beat it Cody."

"Oh, so it's private right. Don't worry, I'm down with that. It's cool brah."

Cody folded his arms and leaned back, trying to look cool.

"What part of beat it don't you understand?"

Cody took a sniff of Gwen's hair.

"What are you, some kind of freak?"

"Sorry, you just smell really pretty," Cody said, realizing how awkward he had just acted.

"It's just soap."

Gwen walked off as Cody facepalmed for acting so strange. Gwen walked over to Trent, who was practicing his guitar playing for the night. She looked down at the burnt holes where Beth's batons had landed.

"I won't even ask."

Gwen continued toawrds the girls cabin as Cody followed. Cody held the door open for Gwen as she walked inside, much to the amusement of Heather and Lindsay who were nearby.

"Aw, look Lindsay, it's the first hookup of the season."

Gwen looked back at Heather.

"Oh yeah, we were going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off."

Gwen went inside to change. Cody attempted to peak inside, but instead got the door hit into his face for his efforts.

"Gwen, wait. I'll come with you," Trent said as he joined her.

"Sure!" Gwen quickly realized how excited she had made herself look. "I mean, whatever."

The duo walked off, while Heather nudged Lindsay.

"We got a diary to find."

Lindsay looked at Heather suspiciously, but nodded.

*** At the Thatre Area ***

At the stage, the Bass were gathered around. Eva was lifting weights to prepare for the show, while the boys were talking with Birdgette.

"So can you really stand on your hands for 20 minutes, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, I mean, that's impossible," Harold added.

"Swear on my life," Bridgette responded.

"Yeah right," Duncan retorted.

"Want to bet?"

The male Bass members nodded and all offered up an addition to the bet if Bridgette could accomplish her claims.

"Alright, 20 minutes starting now."

Bridgette got on her hands and began to walk around. Eva looked at her and rolled her eyes, continuing to weight lift. As Bridgette walked around on her hands, her leg got tangled in a rope, eventually causing her to fall forward. The rope, still wrapped around her leg, brought down a spot light, that hit Eva square on the head.

"Oh crap!"

Bridgette and the other bass members rushed over to Eva to check on her condition.

"Eva, are you ok?"

"Ugh...I-I'm fine, it just stings a little let me just-"

Eva cut her sentence short when she tried to stand up and a joly of pain ran through her head.

"GAH."

Eva grabbed her head in pain as Bridgette looked even more worried.

"Ooooh, that looked like it hurt," Chris said as he walked by. "I wouldn't recomed any heavy lifting and what not for at least a day or two."

"Well fan-freaking-tastic. Way to to go Bridgette."

"Eva I'm sorry. It was an accident I swear. I'll fill in for you tonight, I promise."

"Whatever, I need my MP3 player to relax."

Holding her head, Eva made her way to the girls cabin.

*** Outside the Girl's Cabin ***

"Alright Lindsay, you stand guard out here and make sure no one comes in while I'm in here. I'm going to find Gwen's diary. If you see Gwen coming, warn me."

"Got it."

Heather closed the door behind her while Lindsay looked around outside. Heather walked over to Gwen's bunk, and finally found the diary after some digging.

"Ha, found it."

"Uhhh, Heather?"

"I told you to stall Gwen Lindsay, do it."

"But it's not Gwen," she squeaked out.

"Out of my way blondie, I'm in no mood to deal with your stupidity."

Heather felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the voice. She turned around and froze when she saw the source of the voice come throught the door.

"Um, hey Eva. What's up?"

"Oh you know, a freaking spot light got dropped on my head and now I can't compete in the show tonight, so I feel like crap. But besides that everything is fantastic."

Heather flashed Eva a nervous smile, making Eva raise an eyebrow at her behavior. She noticed that Heather was holding something behind her back.

"What are you hidding behind you Heather?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Eva gave Heather a glare.

"Let me see it."

"I don't have anything Eva."

"I said, let me see it NOW."

Intimidated, Heather handed the diary over to Eva.

"What is this?"

"Oh just my book, nothing special about it. Can I have it back now, please?"

Eva, knowing there was a reason Heather hid the book, flipped open the cover, and saw Gwen's name written on the first page.

"This is Gwen's diary, isn't it?"

"Umm-"

"Listen you little coward, I'm all for trying hard to win the game, believe me, I'm determined to win too. But trying to win by hiding behind some henchmen, and going through other's stuff so play mind games with them is a chicken's way out. Now what you're going to do is put this back where you found it right now before I renew that healed up black eye of yours."

Not needing to be told twice, Heather returned Gwen's diary.

"Now get the heck out of here before I change my mind about knocking your lights out."

Heather bolted out of the cabin, with Lindsay following her close behind as she ran. Gwen passed the two of them, and watched them curiously as they ran away before walking into the cabin and seeing Eva.

"Any idea what that was about?"

"Heather was being a no good cowardly jerk. Don't worry yourself about it."

Eva grabbed her MP3 player and made her way out of the cabin. Gwen shrugged.

"Whatever."

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"Well CRAP. There goes another plan down the toilet. Ugh, how does this keep happening? I swear, our team better win tonight, because if we don't, they'll be dealing with a VERY ticked off Heather.

*** At the Stage ***

"Alright guys, I know I really messed up by injuring Eva, but trust me, I can do this!"

"Sure you can Bridgette. I'd hope you would be confident after saboutoging a team mate like that," Heather replied.

"You know what Heather? That may be how you do it on the Gophers, but we Bass have more class then that."

"Sure you do. Oh, and go easy on the chips. Don't want to sink that surfboard do you?"

Bridgette, who had been eating from a bag of chips, threw the bag at Heather.

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"That jerk. After everything that's happened today, like I need to have petty insults thrown at me when there's already pressure on me."

*** Back to the Stage ***

"It's the TDI talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest," Chris said as the campers sat on the bleachers to watch. "It is here that six campers will showcase their mad skills, and try not to embares themselves in the process. First up for the Screaming Gophers, it's Izzy!"

The campers claped as Izzy walked out on to the stage and took a bow. The exotic music began to play as she started to dance her dance of the rattlesnake. Everything was going well and many of the campers, Owen included, watched her closely. However, the music tape playing in the background began to malfunction, causing the tape to speed up. Izzy tried her best to keep dancing to the speed of the tape, but eventually it just flat out died, stopping the music.

"Umm..."

Izzy stood there, not knowing what to do. After looking at the crowd of her fellow campers, she simply ran off the stage awkwardly.

"Well then, it looks like Izzy wasn't able to finish her preformance, but Grand Master Chef, gives her two points for her troubles. First up for the Killer Bass, give it up for the big man, DJ!"

DJ, wearing his unitard, came out and began his ribbon dance. Things were going well at first, but he soon got his legs tangled up in the ribbon. Acting quickly, he freed himself, and did one last move to end his act, recieving claps from his team mates.

"Dainty, and yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks."

The Chef-o-meter pops up, showing two points for DJ.

"Not much. So things are pretty much tied up and anyones game. Next up, we have Trent."

Trent walks out with his guitar to the applause of the Gophers.

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp.

_They say we've only got summer._

_And I say that's really a bummer._

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun._

_It'll just be the two of us._

_Nothing to do just hang._

_So, let me say only this._

_Stick around for just one kiss."_

Trent was met with applause as the Chef-o-meter popped up to show that Chef had rewarded Trent an 8 out of 9 for his song.

"Nice. I'm liking your style dude, and so does Grand Master Chef."

Trent waved over to Gwen, who had dreamily watched the preformance. Chris, then slid Trent away.

"Quit hogging my spotlight dude. Three down and three to go. Thanks to Trent, the Gophers are now ahead. Will the Bass do just as well? Let's find out. Give it up for Bridgette!"

Bridgette's stomache growled as she prepared to go on.

"You sure you'll be ok Bridgette?" a concerned Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Bridgette got on her hands and walked out on to the stage. As soon as she entered, she gave off a loud burp, causing Owen and Cody to smirk. After another belch, she then began to vomit. The campers gasped at this. Then, Bridgette suddenly began to projectile vomit.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Owen yelled as some of the projectile vomit hit him.

Bridgette continued puking multiple directions, hitting Katie, who ran off is disgust and while also puking, and also hitting Leshawna. Bridgette, having her hands now covered in barf, lost her balance and fell straight into Tyler's arm.

"Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!"

"Puke on your own WHAT Lindsay?" Heather asked.

"I didn't say boyfriend," she sheepishly replied.

"Clean up on aisles 4, 5, and 6. Why don't we take a break while we get this place cleaned up?"

After the commercial break, Chris walked back out on to the now clean stage.

"Welcome back to the TDI talent contest. So as it turns out, Bridgette's barf fest actually scored the Bass two more points from Grand Master Chef. Next up from the Screaming Gophers is Heather."

Heather came out to the claps of her team. She noticed the glare Eva was giving her and shook it off. Heather began her ballet dance and pulled it off gracefully. As she finished, her team applauded her.

"Not bad. Grand Master Chef gives you a solid 6 points for your dance."

Heather bowed, and left the stage, still irritated that she wasn't able to go through with her plan to read Gwen's diary on stage.

"Now then, between Heather's dance, and Trent's song, the Bass are seriously sucking. Can Geoff and his rad stunts pull it around? I seriously doubt it. Lets find out."

Geoff smirked, and picked up his skateboard, getting ready to go out. However, when he jumped on to his skateboard, it broke in two.

"Whoa, that kind of recks the ride."

"Dangit," Bridgette exclaimed. "Now what do we do?"

"I guess someone's going to have to replace me," Geoff replied.

"Who though? Eva's injured, Katie's covered in vomit, Tyler and Ezekiel stink, and what can Duncan do again?"

Bridgette and Geoff looked over to see Duncan carving a picture of a skull on a tree beside the rafters.

"Right then, so that just leaves...Harold."

"I'll go get him," Geoff said.

After informing Harold of the situation, Harold walked out to the stage, where a mic was standing.

"Just go for it Harold, can't hurt to try," Bridgette told him

Harold nodded and cleared his throat. With all eyes on him, he began beat boxing. Much to everyone's surprise, however, he was good. Really good. Harold's beat box had them all stunned up until he finished it.

"Booyah," he said into the mic to end his beat box.

The campers stared at him, shocked, for a while. Then they broke out to a loud applause, including the Gophers. The Chef-o-meter popped up, showing a perfect 9 out of 9.

"Wicked beat box dude! And it would appear that Grand Master Chef has declared his winner: The Killer Bass!"

The Bass all cheered and ran up to congradulate Harold.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Winning the challenge for my team last time was awesome. Winning it for them a second time in a row though? Even more awesome."

*** Back at the Stage ***

As the Bass celebrated, the realization of defeat finally occured to the Gophers, who were now looking sad.

"Gophers, I'll see you again tonight."

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"Alright, so things didn't go for me the way I had hoped they would tonight, but at least I'm not in danger of elimination. Either way, I promise that things are going to change, and my plans WILL succeed very soon."

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Screaming Gophers ***

After much of the bonfire ceremony had passed, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, Owen, Gwen, and Leshawna all had their marshmallows. Cody and Izzy remained in danger of elimination.

"Kudos to you all for a great talent show. Singing, dancing, and barfing made for an entertaining night. But now it is time to say goodbye to someone. Cody and Izzy, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Cody looked at Chris nervously, wondering if his creepy encounter with Gwen earlier had convinced her to ask others for his elimination. Izzy shared a similar look of concern, knowing her act in the talent show had failed.

"The final person safe if...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cody."

Cody pumped his first in joy and walked up to Chris to recieve his marshmallow. Izzy felt sad for her elimination, but put on a smile.

"Well guess everyone's got to go at some point. See you later folks!"

Izzy threw down a smoke bomb and disapeared from sight, much to the confusion of her team. The Gophers eventualy returned to their cabins.

"And so concludes another episode. What's next in store for the campers? Who will be he next to walk the dock of shame? Find out next time right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Eva, Katie, Duncan, DJ, Tyler.**

**Screaming Gophers: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Noah, Owen.**

**19th: Izzy**

**20th: Justin**

**21st: Sadie**

**22nd: Courtney**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sucky Outdoors

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our 19 campers squared off in the Camp Wawanakwa Talent Show. Things started getting steamy between the likes of Lindsay and Tyler, Beth and Ezekiel, and Trent and Gwen. Heather tried pulling some mind games on Gwen, but thanks to Eva, her plans failed before they could even be set in motion. At the talent show, Harold's mad beat boxing skills earned his team the win, and at the bonfire ceremony, it was Izzy who was voted off for pulling off a dud in her preformance in the talent show. 18 campters remain. Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Find out right here, right now, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera pans to the mess hall at the Killer Bass table. Most campers are eating their food normaly, but Katie, sitting by herself at the end of the table, is looking down at her food in sorrow.

*** Confessional: Katie ***

"Ever since Sadie was eliminated, I've been feeling pretty down in the dumps. I promised her that I'd try my hardest to go on without her, and I really have tried, but it's hard. We've been BFFL's for as long as I can remember and this is the longest we've been apart from each other. I don't know how I can keep going on without her."

*** Back to Mess Hall ***

Katie continues to look sad while Eva rolls her eyes.

"Hey listen guys," Eva whispered to the rest of her team. "If we ever lose another challenge I say we vote off Queen Depression down there. She's a wreck without Sadie around with her, we'd be doing her a favor anyway."

Many other Killer Bass members nodded their head in agreement. DJ, however, looked at Katie with a concerned look.

"I don't know guys. She just misses her friend. Maybe if someone helps her feel better she'll perk up."

"Well DJ, you can try whatever the heck you want with her," Eva responded. "But at the end of the day there's no denying that she should go next."

"Well I want to try cheering her up first before we just kick her off."

Suddenly, Chris entered the mess hall.

"Campers, your next challenge is about to begin. Be at the bonfire in 10 minutes."

Chris walked out and was followed behind by the Screaming Gophers. Eva looked over at DJ.

"Well if you want to try so bad then no one's stopping you. We're going to go ahead and head for the bonfire, you can talk to her."

DJ nodded as his team mates got up to leave, Katie started to follow them.

"Hey Katie, can we tallk for a sec?"

"Um, sure DJ, if you want to."

Katie took a seat next to DJ as the remaining campers exited the mess hall.

"You've been acting pretty sad ever since Sadie got eliminated. Everything alright with you?"

"Well, not really. Ever since we were kids, Sadie and I did everything together. It's really hard trying to be here with her gone. In a way, I kind of just want to get my elimination over with already so I can see her again."

"Hey, I know it's tough, but Sadie wold want you to stay strong and give the game your all. She wouldn't want you to feel like giving up."

"I know, but it's really hard. With her gone I don't have anyone here with me to spend time with and talk to. It;s really lonely."

Katie was starting to tear up as DJ pattered her shoulder.

"Well you can talk to me any time you want. I'll be glad to keep you company."

"Really?"

DJ gave Katie a warm smile.

"Of course."

Katie smiled up at DJ and gave him a hug.

"Thanks DJ."

"No problem. Hey, we should be getting to the bonfire for the next challenge."

"Yeah, let's do this!"

*** At the bonfire ***

DJ and Katie caught up to their team and joined them as the 18 contestants took their seats around the bonfire. Chris came out to greet them.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive."

Many campers gasped at Chris' comment.

"Hehe, I'm kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your camp site in the woods. You just have to find it."

Chris pulled out two maps and compases from a backpack and tossed them at Heather and Duncan.

"Just make sure to watch out for bears. Lost a few interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility."

Chris pulled out an air horn and blew it to begin the challenge. The campers stood up and began the walk into the woods.

As the Screaming Gophers walked to their camp, Gwen and Trent were happily talking while Heather looked annoyed.

"Something wrong Heather?" Beth asked.

"Stupid Eva ruined the plans I had for the talent show last night."

"What do you mean? Your ballet was pretty good."

"That's not what I had planned though. I was going to read Gwen's diary, but she came in and stopped me before I could."

"Why were you going to do that?"

"It's called mind games Beth, ever heard of it?"

Heather continued to walk off and read the map as Beth looked her sceptically.

*** Confessional: Beth ***

"Wow, I don't know how to feel about the alliance if Heather is going to be trying stuff like that to get other people eliminated. Sounds pretty mean to me. Oh well, at least I know Heather won't do anything mean to me."

*** Shot of Killer Bass walking ***

The camera shows the Killer Bass walking to their camp site as Duncan leads. Katie can be seen walking with DJ, and Geoff is walking with Bridgette. Harold and Ezekiel are at the end of the group.

"So how's things going with you and your girl Zeke?"

"Pretty sweet, eh. After my talent show audition the other day I got to see her. We almost kissed, but she had to leave once she heard Heather calling for her, eh."

Tyler, hearing the conversation, raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled.

"Looks like you weren't as lucky as I was that day dude."

"What do you mean, eh?"

"Hehe, me and Lindsay got to make out the same day until Heather called for her."

"Psh, lucky. But that's pretty cool, eh."

"You know guys, don't you think it's a little weird that both of your girlfriends were called away by Heather?" Harold asked. Ezekiel and Tyler pondered this.

"I guess they're just friends with Heather or something."

"Or she could have wanted them back to continue their tryouts, eh."

"Maybe. Sorry guys, I'm probably being paranoid. I just don't think Heather seems like the kind of girl to be trustworthy."

Ezekiel and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, eh."

"So Harold, you got your eye on any of the girls here?" Tyler slyly asked.

Harold looked away.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Ha, knew it. So who is it?" Tyler asked.

"None of your buisness, GOSH."

"Hey it's cool man, you don't have to tell. Good luck with her, whoever it is."

"Thanks."

Tyler grinned and the trio followed their team to their camp site.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers had arrived at their camp.

"Whoa, where's all the food?" Owen asked.

"Well Chris DID say it was a survival challenge," Trent replied. "We'll have to find our own food."

"Oh, well no problem then. I can find food here easily," Owen bragged.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Heather stated.

"Just wait right here guys. I'll be back with food in no time."

As Owen entered the forest to get food, the Killer Bass make it to their camp. Eva decided to take charge.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. Ezekiel, Harold, and Tyler, you guys can go find food and water for us. Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff, you guys set up the tent. Katie and DJ, you two come with me to help get some firewood. Sound good to everyone?"

The Killer Bass members nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's move out then."

As the Killer Bass members left to complete their respective tasks, the camera returns to the very hungry looking Screaming Gophers.

"Sooooooooo hungry," Lindsay complained while holding her stomache.

"Where's Owen with that food?" Cody asked.

"Hey, pizza delivery."

The Gophers turned around and were shocked to see a pizza guy holding a large pizza box in his hand.

"Who ordered the large pizza?"

"Over here, it's for the camera crew," the camera man said while waving to the delivery boy.

"Ugh, how is that fair?" Heather asked. "What are WE going to eat?"

Suddenly, Owen emerged through the trees holding a large pile of fish.

"I am man!"

The Bass members were delighted and crowded around Owen, impressed to see his catch of fish.

"Owen, did you catch all these by yourself?" Gwen asked.

"Sure did, I'm an expert fisher. My grandfather taught me how to. We even caught a shark once and it took a bite out of my butt! Want to see?"

"NO!" yelled his entire team as he prepared to drop his pants.

"Let's just get a fire going and cook up these fish," Noah stated.

"Owen, you wouldn't have happned to catch anything else would you? As if I'm going to be eating a yucky fish for dinner," Heather said.

"Well no ones stopping you from starving instead," Gwen retorted, recieving her a glare from Heather.

"Ugh, fine. Cook up the stupid fish."

The camera then returns to the Killer Bass as Bridgette, Duncan, and Geoff are setting up the tent. Geoff is having a hard time focusing on anything else but Bridgette.

"Whoa, you pitch a tent just like a guy," Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, I mean it's a good thing. You're not like other girls, you're not afraid to get down and dirty."

"Uh, alright then."

Duncan chuckled as Geoff realized his compliments had failed.

*** Confessional: Geoff ***

"You pitch a tent just like a guy?" Geoff facepalmed. "What was I thinking?"

*** Back to Killer Bass camp ***

As Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette finished with the tent, Ezekiel, Harold, and Tyler returned.

"Bout time you boys got back, I'm starving," Duncan stated. "What did you get."

"We got as much as we could, eh. Harold filled up some cantines with water from a nearby stream. For food we got plenty of berries and fruits. It's all we could find, eh."

"Aw, what no meat?"

"Tyler tried to catch some animals but each of them either out ran him or hit him in the groin," Harold replied.

"Hey, those were some smart animals, alright?"

As Tyler finished his reply, Eva, Katie, and DJ joined back up with the camp. Eva carried a large pile of fire wood and sat them down next to the area to make a camp fire.

"Well we're back. Everything going alright?" Eva asked.

"Yep. Tent is up, and we got food," Bridgette replied.

"Not bad, not bad. Well, let's eat I guess."

As time passes, and the sky gets dark, the Gophers are eating their fish around the fire.

"And that's how my grandfather and I killed a bear," Owen said, finishing a long story.

"Neat story dude, but it seems pretty hard to believe," Trent responded.

"No way man, it's a true story. You should see how awesome its head looks up on our mantle."

"So guys, not that these stories aren't riviting, but I was thinking about how we would make sure we win the challenge tomorrow," Noah said.

"What's there to it? We wake up and get back to Chris, and hope that we get there before the Bass. Seems pretty easy to me," Cody said in response.

"Well I for one don't want the team to lose, and I know no one else here wants to lose either. I was thinking, since we're almost done eating and the tent is up, we go ahead and get some sleep now. Then we wake up as early as possible to ensure that we get back to Chris before the Bass do."

The Gophers looked at Noah, impressed.

"That sounds like a good idea actually," Gwen stated.

"Yeah. Heck, I'm down for getting some sleep right now anyway," Trent added.

The other team mates nodded in agreement.

"Great then. So lets go ahead and go to sleep so we can get up bright and early tomorrow," Noah said.

The Gophers all agreed and crawled into the tent, got comfy, and went straight to sleep. Things were going differently over at the Bass camp, however. The entire team was sitting around the camp fire as Duncan stood up telling ghost stories. Everyone, with the exception of Eva, was looking freaked out.

"And when she got to the car, there was a hook on the door handle!"

The Bass members gasped, while Eva rolled her eyes.

"So what happened to him, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"No one knows. Some say the killer haunts these very woods to this day. In fact, he could even be...RIGHT HERE!"

Duncan brought up his hand, which now had a hook on it. Many of the Bass memebers jumped back and screamed. Bridgette hugged Geoff tight as did Katie with DJ from the shock of the scare. Duncan broke out in laughter.

"Man you guys are wimps," Eva commented. "You thought THAT was scary? Please, I could think of something scarier in my sleep."

"You're talking a big game Eva. Care to step up here and prove it?" Duncan offered.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Eva stood up to tell her story as Duncan sat down.

"Alright, so-"

Eva was cut off early by a loud roar coming from somewhere nearby in the woods.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Sounded like a bear to me," Harold responded.

"Chris DID say there were bears out here," Tyler added.

"Would you wimps cool it? There are no bears out here, that's probably Chris making those noises to try and scare us," Eva said.

Suddenly, a large brown grizzly bear started to walk up behind Eva while her back was turned. The other Bass member's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"And what are you all looking at?"

"Eva...there's something behind you," DJ squeeked out.

"Huh?"

Eva turned around and was greeted by a loud roar from the bear behind her.

"RUN!" Eva yelled as she took off in a jog. Her team mates quickly followed her behind as the screamed. The bear thought about chasing them, but looked around at the food they left behind, and instead decided to dine on it.

As the Bass ran, they eventually came to a spot in a small clearing in the forest.

"GOSH, now we have no idea where we are," Harold stated.

"Better than getting eaten, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Well at least the bear is gone," Bridgette said. However, a roar could be heard in the distance, causing the Bass members to clinch in fear.

Eva looked around and saw a small cave close to where they were. She knew the inside of it was likely unsafe, but the top of the cave would be out of the bears reach.

"Come on guys, we're going rock climbing."

"Eva, are you serious right now?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to wait here for the bear to catch up to us, then I am. Now come on."

The Bass reluctantly followed Eva and climbed the cave wall to reach the top. Although the ground was not as comfy as the tent back at camp, it was safe from the bear.

"Guess we're sleeping here tonight dudes," Geoff said.

"Yeah. Just try to get sleep guys, and we'll make a break for Chris first thing in the morning, alright?"

The Bass members nodded at Eva.

"Good. Well, try to get some sleep I guess."

The Bass did as Eva said, and Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler fell asleep almost right away. Katie however was softly sobbing, which concerned DJ.

"You doing alright Katie?"

"No. I'm so scared. That bear could have killed us, and without Sadie here, you have no idea how much scarier that made it for me."

DJ pulled Katie in for a tight hug to comfort her.

"I understand. But like I said before, you don't have to feel lonely anymore, I'm here for you."

Katie stopped her crying and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks DJ."

Katie hugged DJ and cuddled up with him as they both fell asleep.

*** Confessional: Katie ***

"I know I said I really missed Sadie, and I still do. But ever since DJ comforted me I feel...different. I feel happy. Maybe things here won't be so bad after all."

*** At the bonfire ***

The camera cuts to the next day in the morning. Chris is standing at the bonfire ceremony where the challenge started.

"Welcome back! Both teams have woken up and are now on their way back to here. First team back wins immunity. And I can see a team coming now. Looks like it's..."

The Screaming Gophers came running to Chris full speed and came to a stop next to him. The Killer Bass arrived soon after.

"Looks like the Screaming Gophers win!"

The team cheers and celebrates their victory while the Bass look dissapointed.

"Bass, you know what this means. I'll be seeing you all back here tonight."

"Well, at least we know who we'll be voting off," Eva whispered to Ezekiel and Harold as they walked off. DJ heard her words and looked sad.

*** Confessional: DJ ***

"Aw man, this stinks. Now everyone is going to try and vote poor Katie off just as she's feeling better. I don't know how I can break it to her."

*** At bonfire area ***

"Hey Katie, can I tell you something?"

"Of course DJ! But I have something for you first."

"Really? What's tha-"

DJ was cut off as Katie threw her arms around DJ and brought her lips to his. DJ was taken back by the action but gladly returned the kiss. Katie finally broke the long kiss and hugged DJ.

"Thank you so much for being there for me last night. There was no way I could have survived it by myself."

"Heh, no problem Katie. Any time."

"You know, it's funny. I thought I'd be missreable here without Sadie, but now I have a reason to stay and be happy. I can't wait to spend more time with you."

DJ smiled at Katie but also felt his heart sink as he remembered that she was in danger of elimination.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, that I can't wait to spend more time with you too."

"Aww. Thanks DJ. Well, see you at dinner."

Katie gave DJ another quick kiss and made her way for her cabin. Once she was out of site, DJ began to panic.

*** Confessional: DJ ***

"Ok wow...there's no way I'm letting her get voted off. I got to think of something."

*** At bonfire area ***

As DJ looked around, he spotted Geoff and Duncan talking by the dock.

"Maybe I can fix this."

DJ jogged over to his two friends.

"DJ, sup dude?" Geoff greeted.

"Nothing much. Hey, could I talk to you guys about elimination?"

"What about it? Aren't we just voting off Katie?" Duncan asked.

"Well that's just in. I was wondering if we could save her?"

"Maybe. What's with the sudden urge to save her from being voted off?"

"We can kind of hit it off."

"Whoa, are you dudes boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well it's nothing official yet but pretty much."

"Well well well, DJ the ladies man. I must say, I'm impressed," Duncan complimented.

"Sure dude, we can vote someone else. Who'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Tyler? He seems kind of clumsy."

"Fine with me," Duncan said.

"Cool, I'll go tell Katie. Geoff, could you go ask Bridgette to help us too?"

"Of course man!"

Geoff walked off to go find Bridgette. Duncan nudged DJ.

"So did you and her kiss yet?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Duncan raised an eyebrow at DJ.

"You totally did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was great man."

"Ha, nice dude. Well, as long as Geoff gets Bridgette on board with us, Katie should be safe."

DJ and Duncan grinned and exchanged a fist bump.

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Killer Bass ***

"Killer Bass, you all know the drill, so let's get down and dirty. If I call your name then you're safe. Ezekiel."

Ezekiel smiled and stood up to take his marshmallow.

"Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan."

The four took their symbols of immunity.

"Eva and DJ."

Katie smiled at DJ as he took his marshmallow.

"Katie and Tyler. This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Whoever doesn't get it is eliminated."

Both campers looked at the final marshmallow nervouslly.

"The final person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler."

Tyler let out a sigh and took his marshmallow. DJ looked dumbfounded.

"What the- but how?"

Geoff looked over to Bridgette, who smiled at him. Geoff facepalmed.

"Crap, forgot to ask her to vote with us."

"You WHAT?"

"Sorry DJ, I really meant to, but we just got to talking about a bunch of awesome stuff and it slipped my mind."

"Ugh, I can't believe you man."

DJ walked over to Katie, who was honestly a bit surprised by her elimination.

"Katie I'm so sorry. I tried my best to keep you on but I-"

Katie made DJ silent by giving him yet another kiss.

"DJ it's ok. I know you tried and I'm cool with it. Thanks to you, this last little bit of time on the island has been amazing, I can't wait to spend more time with you after the show is over. And besides..." Katie gave DJ a tight hug. "Now me and Sadie have someone to cheer for to win."

DJ smiled at Katie.

"In that case, I'll win. Just for you."

"Katie! Hey Katie!"

Katie turned around as delighted to see Sadie on the boat of losers waiting on her.

"Sadie! I have so much to tell you about." Katie turned around and gave DJ one last hug. "I'll be rooting for you DJ."

"Thanks Katie."

Katie smiled and ran over to hug Sadie. The boat of losers departed and DJ stood at the end of the dock waving at Katie, who waved back at him. A tear rolls down DJ's face as the camera cuts to black.

**Remaining Campers:**

**Killer Bass: Eva, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Tyler**

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, Owen, Cody, Leshawna**

**18th: Katie**

**19th: Izzy**

**20th: Justin**

**21st: Sadie**

**22nd: Courtney**

_Authors Note: I know, kind of a shorter chapter, but this is one of my weakest episodes. I hope the touching DJ/Katie stuff made up for it. I figured the dude deserved a ship, so I gave him one. As always, let me know your feedback in the reviews. Phobia Factor should be pretty good. Feel free to pitch an idea for Noah's phobia, because I'm still kind of stumped on it._


	7. Chapter 6: Phobia Factor

"Last time on Total Drama Island: the 18 remaining campers were challenged to spend a night in the woods. Over the course of the challenge, Katie and DJ got to doing some bonding, and the Killer Bass got chased by a bear. The Screaming Gophers won the challenge, and after locking lips with Katie, DJ did everything he could to try and save her from elimination. It was all for not though, and Katie had to walk the dock of shame, and reunite with Sadie. What surprises are in store for the final 17 and who will be next to go? Find out tonight on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

Picking up from where the last episode left off, DJ is still standing on the dock of shame, already missing Katie. When he finally returned to the bonfire, his team was still sitting there and waiting on him. He took a seat with them next to Duncan and Geoff.

"Hey dude? I really am sorry for forgetting."

"It's cool Geoff, accidents happen."

DJ gave Geoff a fist bump to show he truely did forgive him.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

The Bass turned around to see that Owen was the source of the voice. The entire Screaming Gopher team came and joined the Bass around the bonfire.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eva asked.

"What, we can't come visit you guys out of the goodness of our heart?" Heather responded.

The Killer Bass members gave her a look of doubt.

"Well Owen let a bad fart in the cabin area, so we need to let it air out," Gwen admitted.

"Yeah...sorry about that guys," Owen said.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Beth asked as she sat down next to Ezekiel, exchanging a grin with him.

"Well you know, just got finished eliminating Katie," Eva responded.

DJ looked down at the grown sadly, promting Geoff to try and think of a way to change to subject to that Katie's elimination wouldn't continue to be talked about around DJ.

"Hey guys, you know what's really scary? Hail!" The other campers gave Geoff a blank stare as he continued. "They're like tiny little balls of pain, you know? I've always been scared of them, ever since I was a kid."

There was a short moment of silence as Geoff flashed everyone a grin. Eventually, Trent broke the silence.

"Yeah, I guess everyone has their phobias, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and Geoff let out a sigh of relief knowing that his distraction had worked.

"You know, I've always been afraid of chickens," Tyler added.

"Hah, chickens? That's pretty lame man," Duncan responded.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"And so we all just started having a big care fest around the bonfire, telling our fears. Beth said how she was afraid of being covered in bugs, Harold is afraid of ninjas, and even Heather admitted to being afraid of sumo wrestlers."

*** At the bonfire ***

"I've always been scared of being burried alive," Gwen said.

"Having a bad haircut," Lindsay added.

"Flying man, that's what freaks me out. That's some crazy stuff," Owen stated.

"Sounds like a bunch of wimpy fears if you ask me," Eva retorted.

"Well Miss Tough Girl, what are YOU scared of?" Duncan snapped back.

"Me? Well, I guess I'd be scared of looking like a girly wimp in front of people. I don't want anyone to ever think I'm some kind of pansy. EVER."

"Guess that makes sense," Duncan said.

"I think I'd be scared of being left alone in the woods," Bridgette added.

"I'm scared of needles," Noah said. "With all the allergies I have, I have to be around them a lot, and they freak me the heck out."

"Hmm, having to defuse a time bomb under pressure," Cody said after pondering his fear.

"Spiders. All creepy and crawly. I just can't stand them," Leshawna said.

"Heh, I know how you feel. I'm scared of snakes. They freak me out," DJ added, starting to calm down a bit, despite still being sad at Katie's elimination.

"Ah, I thought you loved animals big man," Duncan responded. "You're scared of tiny little snakes?"

"Yeah. How about you dude? What are you scared of?" DJ asked.

Duncan looked around at everyone nervously before sighing.

"C-Celine Dion music store standees."

Everyone was quite for a moment before Gwen giggled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me."

"Oh I love Celine Dion," Lindsay stated. "Um, what's standees?"

"You know, those cardboard cutout things that stand in the music store," Trent replied.

"Don't say it man! I can't help it, they just creep me out."

"Ha, and you said my fear was lame," Tyler said with a chuckle. Duncan glared at him.

"Alright, guess it's my turn," Trent said. "I'm scared of mimes. Like a lot."

"No way, eh. That's almost like my fear," Ezekiel responded.

"Really?" Trent asked. "So what's your fear Zeke?"

"Clowns, eh. My parents tried taking me down to a circus one weekend when I was little. Since I hardly ever saw the outside world due to being homeschooled, they wanted me to get the full experience, eh. So they took me up to see the clowns. I thought they'd be fun to meet, but with all that makeup, crazy hair, big noses, and weird clothes, they just freaked me out, eh. They flashed me some creepy grins, and it was enough to make me break out crying. It was so bad, that Mom and Dad never wanted to risk taking me to big events outside of the house ever again, eh."

"Aw, Zeke, that's so sad. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Beth gave Ezekiel a tight hug, but quickly broke it when she noticed the look that Heather was giving her.

*** Confessional: Beth ***

"The more I think about it, the more I keep doubting Heather's "alliance rules." I mean, I really like Zeke, so why should him being on the other team mean I shouldn't talk to him. Especialy after hearing him tell that story. Maybe I should ask her if she can think about changing that rule later."

*** Mess Hall: The Next Day ***

"Good morning campers," Chris said as he walked into the Mess Hall where the campers were eating their breakfast. "I hope you all are ready for today's challenge because it's not going to be easy for any of you."

"Can't be any worse than this food we're eating," Leshawna replied.

"Today's challenge is called Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears! Our first victim? Heather. It's sumo time!"

Heather spat out her drink into Trent's face.

"And Gwen, you, me, the beach, and tons of sand."

"Wait, how does he know that those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen facepalmed. "Because we told them."

"At the bonfire last night," Trent added. "Remember?"

"They were LISTINING to us?"

"It's a reality show genius. They're ALWAYS listening," Gwen said.

"But that's, like, eavesdroping!"

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?"

Chef gave Chris a devious looking grin and nod. Chef brought Tyler what looked to be a deep fried chicken. Tyler took it and prepared to carefully took a bite off of the head. Suddenly, the living head of an actual chicken poped up from the hole.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

*** Outside ***

Flashbacks to the previous night play as each camper prepares to face their fear.

Chris had set up a small blow up pool and filled it with worms. The campers looked down at the pool in disgust. It was Beth who was up first, to face her fear of being covered in bugs.

"I...I don't know about this."

"Don't worry Beth, it'll be alright, eh. I believe in you."

Beth, encouraged by Ezekiel's words, hopped into the pool. She stayed in for a moment, and victoriously emerged from beneath.

"And with that, Beth sets the bar high for the Screaming Gophers," Chris said as the campers cheered for Beth.

Chris then brandished a mullet wig. "Lindsay, your turn. You're going to have to wear this bad boy right here until the challenge is over."

Lindsay cringed as Chris placed the wig on her head, but kept her cool.

Next, Chris escorted Owen to a broken down looking plane. He would have to endure an entire plane ride, with Chef driving. He reluctently got in, and screamed in terror as the abysmal looking plane shakily flew through the air.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Harold was minding his buisness in one of the stalls. Suddenly, ninjas began to sneak into the bathroom. As Harold opened the door, his pants still down, the ninjas appeared before him. Rather than freak out, he calmly brandished a pair of nunchakus. The shocked ninjas cowered away as he swung them around. As they finally had left, Harold accidently knocked himself out with the nunchakus.

"Looks like Harold conquered his fear," Chris said as he poked his head into the bathroom. "Well kind of. Point to the Bass."

Back outside, Chris had a table sat up for Noah to lay on.

"Alright Noah, to face your fear of needles, all you got to do is let me take a little bit of blood from you," Chris said as Noah lied down on the table.

"Ok, doesn't sound too hard."

"Nah, not hard at all." Chris then brandished a freakishly large needle that made Noah's eyes grew wide with fear. "This is only going to sting a bit."

Chris stuck the needle in Noah's arm, making Noah scream in agony. He quickly took some blood from him and pulled out the needle.

"Or maybe a lot, hehehe, point to the Gophers."

The Gophers cheered as Noah, now extremely pale looking from the shock of the needle, passed out.

"Alright, you're up next Leshawna."

"Cool, can't be as bad as what Beth had to do. I just have to pet a harmless little spider or something, right?"

"Not really." Chris motioned behind him as Chef, dressed in a giant spider costume, started to walk over to Leshawna. Rather than wait for Chef to reach her, Leshawna freaked out and ran away.

"Well well well, looks like that makes the first person to fail their challenge."

The camera then shows footage of earlier when the plane landed, and Owen got out and began to kiss the ground.

"Oh sweet land, I will never leave you again."

"Well done Owen," Chris said. "Another point for your team."

The camera then switches to the stage where Heather stood across from a sumo wrestler. The large man looked at her threatenly and charged at her. She ducked down in fear, and caused him to trip and bounce off the stage. He countinued to bounce through the forest, and out of sight.

"Nice job Heather, the Screaming Gophers now have 4 points."

Next, the camera shows Bridgette sitting alone in the woods.

"Bridgette began her 6 hours of solitude in the woods being pretty confident," Chris said.

"I can do this. It's just the woods, it's not scary. 6 hours out here is nothing."

A chipmunk then scampered over to where Bridgette was sitting. Bridgette screamed and kicked it away.

Meanwhile, at the Beach, Chris was shoveling sand on top of Gwen, who was inside a glass container with a walkie talkie.

"There's enough air in there for an hour. You only need to last 5 minutes," Trent said to comfort her.

"Or as long as we decide to dig you up."

"Not funny Chris," Gwen said.

"Sheesh, it was just a joke."

"I'll be here talking to you the whole time. Just yell for me if you panic, and I'll dig you right up."

"Goodbye cruel wordly," Gwen jokinly said as Trent closed her glass container so Chris could finish burying it in sand.

Back at the theatre, DJ was on the stage in front of a cage with a small garden snake inside, his task being to simply pick up the creature.

"Hey, you can do this buddy," Duncan yelled to encourage DJ.

DJ looked at the snake nervously. It blinked at him, causing him to recoil.

"Ah, it blinked!"

"Come on DJ, look at how small that thing is. You got this," Eva said.

"I-I don't know man. It's all slimey and scalely and slithery."

"Do it for Katie DJ," Geoff yelled.

DJ suddenly filled with determination, DJ took in a deep breath and stuck out his finger. The snake crawled on to it, and DJ smiled.

"Another point for the Bass!"

DJ's team cheered as he put the snake back in its cage.

Back at the beach, Gwen had three more minutes to go being buried alive. Trent was sitting next to where she was burried, talking with her through the walkie talkies.

"Only three more minutes to go Gwen."

"Then you'll dig me out, right?"

"Of course. I'll be right here when that clock strikes zero."

"I need something to take my mind off of being buried. Why do you hate mimes so much?"

"Ah man, it was terrible. It was kind of like what happened to Zeke. My mom took me to this carnival once when I was 4 to see the elephants. I was stoked."

"Yeah?"

"I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called out, but I couldn't find her. Then there was suddenly this guy with horrible black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and tried to run, but every time I turned around, he was there, doing this crazy fake run and scream routine."

Suddenly, someone tapped Trent on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with a mime.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Trent dropped his walkie talkie and took off running with the mime close behind.

"Trent? Are you there?" Gwen asked.

Trent ran by the rest of the campers, who watched him in amusement.

"Man, that's got to be freaky as heck for him, eh."

"It's funny you should say that Zeke," Chris said. Chris then stepped by to reveal a clown standing behind him.

"Oh crap!" Ezekiel took off in a run, with the clown following him. Zeke caught up to Trent, and the clown caught up to the mime as they chased the duo together.

"Alright you guys, all you have to do is just make them go away. Let's see, Gwen still has two minutes left. Cody, you're up."

Cody was taken to a secluded area in the forest where two trashcans were connected to a timer and explosives, making a stink bomb.

"Alright Cody, this bomb is set to go off in 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it are on these blueprints," Chris said as he handed Cody the blueprints.

"What? Are you kidding me? I can't do this!"

"Then I recomend you look for a safe place to hide bro. Later, dude."

"Wait, you're not going to stay?"

"No way, that's a live bomb dude!" Chris ran off, leaving Cody by himself.

Back on the beach, Ezekiel and Trent were continuing to run from the mime and clown. They ran past Gwen's burial ground, with the clock showing she had one more minute left. Trent looked back at the mime, who gave him a creepy smile. Ezekiel looked back, and the clown did the same.

"Oh dude, they're so creepy. How are we going to lose these guys?"

Ezekiel looked over at the dock and hatched an idea.

"I think I got it, eh. Follow me."

Ezekiel and Trent ran to the dock, with the clown and mime still close behind. The ran to the end of the dock, and Zeke and Trent jumped into the water. The clown and mime stood on the dock and looked down at them.

"Woohoo! Ha, what's the matter, eh? Can't swim?" Ezekiel asked in a confident tone.

The clown and mime both took in a breath and prepared to dive.

"Stop," Trent yelled. "Uh, both of your makeup will run."

The clown and mime looked at eachother and sadly nodded. They both walked off in defeat.

"Yeah, take that you makeup wearing freaks," Trent cheered.

"Go back to the circus where you belong, eh," Ezekiel added.

"And both the Gophers and the Bass earn a point thanks to those two," Chris said. He cringed as the clown and mime walked past them. "Next!"

The camera cut to the Killer Bass cabin where a Celine Dion music store standee was positioned outside. Duncan looked at it in fear.

"One hug, and you're done," Chris told him.

"I don't know man, that looks really real."

"Suck it up dude, she's made of cardboard," Tyler yelled.

"Come on Duncan, we need this point. Just do it," Eva added.

Duncan looked at the standee and sighed. He knew he'd be in danger if their team lost tonight and he didn't do it. He walked up to the standee and looked at it.

"Good God man, just close your eyes and hug the stupid thing!"

Duncan heard Eva's words, but couldn't find it in himself to do what she was asking. He sighed once again and walked back to Chris without hugging the standee.

"I can't do it man, I just can't do it."

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't hug a piece of cardboard?" Eva asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's right I can't. If you got a problem with that then you can just stick it."

Eva glared at Duncan and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Back at the dock, Trent and Ezekiel had climbed out of the water. Beth ran over to congradulate Zeke.

"Zeke, way to go, you guys did amazing!"

"Yep, but unfrotnuatley things with out buddy Geoff aren't going to be going so well," Chris said as he joined the three of them while holding a remote control. Geoff was relaxing on the beach, sitting in a chair. Chris turned on the remote and moved a cloud over to Geoff.

"What the heck?" Geoff looked up at the cloud and it suddenly began to hail. Geoff howled in pain as the small balls of ice pelted his body. He ran off, trying to escape from the onslaught.

"Look that cloud is following him," Lindsay pointed out as Geoff ran past her. "It's like his own baby cloud! Aww, I want one too. Here cloudy cloud!"

Geoff ran past the spot that Gwen was buried in, where her timer was now long up. Trent, Ezekiel, and Beth watched in amusement as Chris controlled the cloud to chase Geoff.

"Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?" Trent asked.

"You are one sick dude," Chris replied. "But yeah."

The cloud lowered and started to hit Geoff harder with the hail.

"Aw, that's awesome." Trent began to ponder. "Hey, you ever feel like you've forgotten something?"

"Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. Ha, watch this guys, I'm going to bury him in hail."

"Bury? Oh crap, Gwen!"

Trent ran off as Chris shrugged and focused on his remote. Meanwhile. Bridgette was near about to panic in the woods.

"Ok, ok, stay calm. Only two more hours to go," she said after checking her watch. An owl hooted in the distance. "Oh, don't even try to freak me out producer people."

A distant explosion could be heard, making Bridgette jump in shock.

"What was that?" Trent asked as he and Chris began digging Gwen up.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Cody's time just ran up. Guess that's another round lost by the Gophers."

Cody, now covered in garbage, and in dazzed by the loud explosion, stumbled into the woods.

"Is anyone here? Girls? Ladies? Anyone?" Cody began walking deeper inside the forest.

Trent had meanwhile just finished digging up Gwen.

"Gwen! You did it!"

Trent smiled at her as she threw her walkie talkier at his head in anger. She crawled out of her container.

"If it makes you feel any better, you just scored your team another point," Chris said. "Of course, since Geoff survived his hail attack, that gives his team a point too. But still, well done."

"Hmph." Gwen folded her arms and gave Trent a glare.

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"I'd actually like to thank the producers for helping me overcome my fear. I'm proud of myself. There's really nothing to be afraid of."

*** In the forest ***

Bridgette looked down at her watch and smiled.

"Ha, I did it! That wasn't so scary."

Suddenly, Cody, still covered in trash, lurched over to where Bridgette was standing. Bridgette shrieked in fear and ran away, while Cody tripped over a log.

Meanwhile, Chris was preparing Tyler's challenge. He placed a box inside of a large animal pen and then stepped outside of it. He then stopped and looked over to Lindsay.

"By the way Lindsay, I'd say you've won your challenge by now. You can take you wig off."

"Really? Alright!" Lindsay happily threw her wig off and smiled at Tyler. He sheepishly smiled back.

"Alright Tyler, all you have to do is stay in this pen for three minutes with this chicken." Chris opened up the box to reveal a mother chicken and two of her baby chicks.

"You can do it Tyler," Bridgette yelled in encouragement,

"Yeah, that is, unless he's chicken," Duncan added.

Tyler was curled up in the fetal position and rocking back in forth from the fear of the chicken.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this," Chris said.

"Come on Tyler, get your head in the game," Eva yelled.

"There-there's no way I can do this guys. Sorry Chris, but I give up."

"Alrighty then. Looks like that makes another loss for the Bass."

Eva looked at Tyler dissapointinly as he climbed out of the pen.

"Eva, we saved you for last girl."

"Oh joy. So what have you got lined up for me?"

"Well to tell you the truth, we had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out what to do for your fear of being embaressed. But then we got the perfect idea. Follow me to the stage."

Eva sighed and followed Chris, with the other campers following as well. When they reached the stage, Eva joined Chris. Chris then pulled out a girly looking pink outfit, complete with frilly tutu.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me."

"Nope. For the win, all you have to do is put on this costume for all of us to see. And by all of us, I not only mean us here at camp, but the millions watching at home," Chris said as he pointed to the camera.

"You can NOT excpet me to actually do something like this. You can't make me."

"True, I can't. But if you do, you're team wins the challenge. And if you don't, they lose."

Eva looked down at her team, all of whom where looking at her and hoping that she would do it. She then looked back at the outfit Chris had for her, and grunted.

"Gah, I can't do this. It'll ruin my reputation if I do it."

"You sure Eva? This is your final chance. If you don't do it, you risk elimination."

Eva looked back at her team, especially at Duncan and Tyler. She would no doubt be nervous of elimination if she were to not do the challenge, but also felt like she had done more for her team than either of them. Since they had also not conquered their fears, she hoped her teammates would agree.

"I'm sure. I just can't do it."

"So be it. Then with that, the winners are the Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers cheered in victory as Eva hung her head in shame.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Ok, so for the first time, I let my team down. To tell you the truth, I feel absolutley awful about it. And I don't plan on ever doing it again. I'm asking people to vote Tyler tonight instead of me. Nothing against him or anything, I just would hate for this to be what causes me to go home."

*** Outside the cabins ***

Duncan was hanging around DJ and Geoff as he watched Eva in the distance chatting with Ezekiel and Harold. He remembered back to the scolding Eva gave him earlier for failing his challenge. He glared at her, despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him.

"Hey guys, you know who should go home tonight? Eva."

"Eva?" DJ asked, surprised. "Why her? She's done a lot for this team. Don't you think voting for Tyler would make more sense?"

"No, I don't. She thinks she's so great. She thinks she's perfect because of how strong she is. She just ticks me the heck off. And despite her thinking that she's so perfect, she failed us today."

"But dude, you didn't do your challenge either," Geoff pointed out. Duncan stood up and grabbed Geoff by the collar.

"That's right, I didn't. You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's cool man, it's cool." Duncan let go of Geoff's collar.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I think we should vote her off. She's a ticking time bomb of anger, and we don't know how much we can trust her."

"But she's already trusting us to vote for Tyler tonight. And she DID save our skins in the camping challenge. I don't know about this man."

"Hey, who was it that helped you try and save Katie's skin last time? You owe me, and I want to vote off Eva tonight, alright?"

DJ was a little taken back by Duncan's remark, and slightly hurt that he had brought up her elimination, but nodded at him.

"Good. DJ, you go tell Tyler to vote for her with us. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to save his skin. Geoff, you go ask Bridgette to vote with us. If all goes according to plan, little miss anger managment will be going bye-bye."

Geoff and DJ nodded at their friend and went to go as they were requested.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"You think I don't know that Eva is probably the better teammate to have than Tyler? Trust me, I know. But if that witch thanks for one moment that she's better than me, and that she can beat me in this competition, then she's in for a rude awakening. And you can trust me on this: I won't miss her one bit once she walks down that dock. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Killer Bass ***

"Killer Bass, looks like you've found your way here AGAIN this week. It was a fun day, but now it is time for someone to go home. If I call your name, then you're safe. First one safe is...DJ."

DJ smiled and took his marshmallow.

"Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, and Geoff. You all are also safe."

The campers took their symbols of immunity, leaving only Eva, Tyler, and Duncan.

"Now then, you three all failed to complete your challenges today. As a result, one of you are going home."

The three campers looked at eachother.

"Next person safe is...Duncan."

Duncan smirked and took his marshmallow.

"Eva, Tyler. One of you are about to walk the dock of shame. The person walking down the dock right now is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOBODY!"

"Huh?" Asked all members of the Killer Bass at the same time.

"That's right, nobody. At least not yet, because the vote was a tie!"

"A tie?" Duncan asked.

"Yep, a tie. Both Eva and Tyler racked up 4 of the votes each."

"How is that possible?" Duncan asked as he looked back to DJ and Geoff. Geoff looked over at Bridgette, who smiled at him. He then facepalmed.

"Darnit, I did it again!"

"You forgot to ask Bridgette to vote with us again? You idiot, you were supposed to get her to help us eliminate Eva!"

"What the crap did you just say Duncan?"

Duncan froze at Eva's words.

"Why you no good son of a-"

"Eva, calm down girl. Save your energy for the tie breaker!"

"Tie breaker?" She asked.

"What's the tie breaker?" Tyler added.

"Well, the tie breaker tonight will be a sudden death version of today's challenge," Chris stated. "Chef, care to help me out here?"

Chef walked up to Chris and handed him both a box and the tutu from the girly dress that Eva had been challenged to wear earlier.

"It's simple. Tyler, all you have to do is hold this chicken. Eva, all you have to do is put on this tutu. First one to do their challenge stays in the game. The other one gets sent packing."

"And if we neither of us can do it," Tyler asked as he nervously looked at the chicken.

"Then you BOTH get the boot!"

The campers gasped. Chris chuckled.

"I'll give you guys one minute to overcome your fear, or it's dock of shame for both of you." Chris sat the chicken and tutu on the ground, as Eva and Tyler stepped up to them. "Begin!"

Eva switched between looking at the tutu and giving Duncan a glare. Tyler was back in his fetal position and rocking himself. Duncan didn't care if both of them were to be eliminated, but he didn't want to take the chances of Eva beating Tyler.

"Come on Tyler, suck it up and do it. It's just a stupid chicken. It isn't going to hurt you, just pick it up. You'll be eliminated if you don't!"

Tyler looked over at the chicken and began sucking his thumb.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Duncan pondered. He needed an idea to motivate him, and needed it quick. After some quick thinking, he smirked evily as an idea popped into his head. "Well fine man, I guess Lindsay will just have to get a new man once you're gone."

"Huh?" Tyler took his thumb out of his mouth an looked over at Duncan.

"You heard me. Don't worry though dude, I'll take REAL good care of her. I'll show her a real man who isn't just some chicken!"

Tyler's eyes filled with rage. He felt like running over and punching Duncan, but knew what he had to do first. He got up and walked over to the chicken.

"I'll show you who's chicken!" Tyler picked up the chicken and held it up high over his head. "I did it! I won! I wo-" Tyler stopped and looked over at Eva. She was wearing the tutu, and had already had it on before he picked up the chicken.

"Sorry Tyler, but I'm not letting Duncan off this easy."

"And Eva wins! Tyler, I'm sorry bro, but you're eliminated."

"Oh no, it's not over yet," Tyler leaped at Duncan, and Eva held him back. He wildly swung his fists, trying to land a blow on Duncan. "Let me go! You heard what he said, I deserve a chance to get back at him for it."

"Don't worry Tyler, I personally promise you that I am going to get back at him. For both of us."

Tyler sighed and calmed down. Eva let go of him and Duncan relaxed.

"Dock of shame is that way bro," Chris said, motioning for the dock.

Tyler began to sadly walk to the boat of losers.

"Wait!"

Tyler looked back and was glad to see Lindsay running up to him.

"Lindsay, where did you come from?"

"Someone told me that you might be going home tonight. I couldn't let you go home without this." Lindsay pulled Tyler in and gave him a deep kiss.

"Whoa, thanks Lindsay."

She gave him a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Kick butt out there, alright?"

She nodded and waved goodbye as he stepped on to the boat of losers. He waved back as he was driven away from the island. Lindsay made her way back to camp, passing the Bass as she went.

"Oh, and thanks for letting me know about Tyler getting voted on Emanuel!"

The Bass all looked at Ezekiel who nonchalantly whistled as Lindsay skipped back to camp.

"You told her that Tyler could've been going home tonight?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I was thinking about how bummed I would be if Beth was eliminated without me getting to say goodbye, so I tipped Lindsay off, eh."

"Aw, that's pretty sweet of you Zeke," Bridgette replied.

"Ugh, gag me. You idiots can worry about your relationships if you want to, I'm going to bed. Come on guys, lets go." Duncan, DJ, and Geoff all walked off. Bridgette ran up to Geoff to talk with him.

"Guys?" Eva started to ask Ezekiel and Harold. "You mind helping me with something?"

The duo looked up at Eva.

"Help me make sure that that backstabing little jerk does NOT win this thing."

"Help make sure that a bully doesn't win? You've got my support," Harold replied.

"Me to, eh." Ezekiel added.

"I hope that little punk sleeps well tonight, because I swear I will get back at him for almost eliminating me. He's going to regret the day he ever decided to mess with me."

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Eva**

**Screaming Gophers: Owen, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Noah**

**17th: Tyler**

**18th: Katie**

**19th: Izzy**

**20th: Justin**

**21st: Sadie**

**22nd: Courtney**

_Authors Note: Well guys...this took a while didn't it? Yeah, sorry about that. There's a couple of reasons why this took so long. One was finishing up school. The other is that when it comes to fan fiction, I'm mostly busy on working on MLP: FiM fan fiction(and if you're a brony/pegasister you should totally check out my profile of the same name on there),so I haven't had much time to work on this and my other Total Drama fan fic. There was also one other factor that the ending of this chapter kept switching._**  
**

_I knew I'd have Eva and Tyler in the bottom two no matter what, but I couldn't decide on who to eliminate. In the end, I decided if Tyler stayed, I still wouldn't have given him much beyond making out with Lindsay some more, and then getting eliminated for a clumsy mistake later down the line that costs his team the challenge. However, Eva I think has a much more interesting story in here, so I decided to keep her in the end. So sorry to any Tyler fans. I hope giving him an elimination where he actually got to go out with a kiss from Lindsay and conquering his fear of chickens makes up for it. So anyway, as a result, someone has actually been eliminated in my story in the same episode they were eliminated in TDI. Weird, eh? Well, I hope this chapter was good. Hopefully the next one doesn't take as long to get up._


	8. Chapter 7: Up the Creek

_Author's Note #1: This is my worst episode of TDI, and I've been away from writing this story for a bit, so this chapter may be a bit sloppy. I apologize in advance in case it does._

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The 17 campers squared off in a challenge to conquer their fears. It was a hard fought challenge full of all sorts of hilarity, but in the end, the Screaming Gophers were victorious. At the bonfire ceramony, Duncan's underhanded tactics caused Eva to almost be eliminated. However, she was able to beat Tyler in a sudden death tie-breaker, keeping her safe, and sending Tyler down the dock of shame. Who will be the next person to go home tonight? Will Eva get her revenge on Duncan? And what does today's challenge have in store for the campers? Tune in for the most shocking twist yet, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens up to the campers eating breakfast in the mess hall. At the Killer Bass table, Ezekiel and Harold were talking with each other, Geoff and Bridgette were flirting, DJ and Duncan were talking, and Eva was giving Duncan a death glare.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"So last night I almost got sent home because Duncan felt threatened by me. Well you know what? He SHOULD! Because now he's made me angry. If he thought I was intense before, he hasn't seen anything yet. Mark my words: Duncan WILL go down.

*** Outside ***

The campers were all standing on the beach, awaiting Chris to explain the challenge to them.

"Bass, Gophers. Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You all will have to paddle across the lake to Boney Island." Chris tired to make his voice as ominous sounding as possible as he said the name of their destination. "Once you get there, you'll have to portage your canoe to the other side of the island. Which is about a two hour long hike through the treacherous, dense jungle."

"Por-what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage," Chris replied. Geoff still looked confused. "Dude, you walk with your canoe."

"Oooh, ok."

"Now then, when you arrive at the other side of the island you will have to build a rescue bonfire judged by me. First team to paddle back and secure their canoes to the beach will be the winners. Move campers, move!"

The campers began to run off to the beach as fast as they could jog.

"Oh, and one more thing I should mention." The campers froze to listen to Chris. "Legend has it that if you take anything off of the island, you'll be cursed forever!"

The contestants collectivley gasped.

"Yeah, a cursed island. Woo!" Owen pumped his fists into the air and awkwardly brought them down as the other teens gave him perplexed looks.

"Now, get to your canoes and let's have some fun," Chris said.

The campers walked on to the canoes as Beth ran out, having just finished using the bathroom. She caught up to the other campers and walked next to Ezekiel.

"What'd I miss?" She asked as she shook off a piece of toilet paper still stuck to her shoe.

"We gotta paddle to some other island, eh. Apparently if we take something from it we'll be cursed," Ezekiel replied, glad to see Beth.

"Thanks. Good luck in the challenge."

"You too, eh."

*** Confessional: Cody ***

"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner. I knew it was time to make my move on Gwen. Thinks got kind of awkward a while back, so all I need is five minutes alone with her to win her back."

*** At the Beach ***

As the campers began to approach the beach, Trent glanced back at Gwen and gave her a smile. As Gwen smiled back, Trent was about to offer that they pair up before Cody iterupted them.

"Come on Gwen, you and me on open water. Whaddaya say?"

Gwen responded to Cody's offer by almost breaking his arm. Meanwhile, Owen came to partner up with Trent away. Thinking that Gwen was partnering up with Cody, Trent agreed and walked off, leaving Gwen frustrated and dissapointed.

"Fine Cody. But I'm in charge," Gwen said as she made her way to the canoe.

"That's the way I like it," Cody replied as he happily caught up to her.

*** Confessional: Cody ***

"Yes, yes, yes! So awesome. Time to woo Gwen with my manly charm."

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"Cody? Like an annoying little brother. A REALLY annoying little brother."

*** Confessional: Cody ***

Cody is doing an air guitar solo until the camera switches to the next shot.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"So much for hooking up with Trent," Gwen said with a sigh.

*** At the Beach ***

The campers are beginning to pair up and make their way to their canoes. Noah approaches his canoe and struggles to push it out into the water. After colapsing on the ground from the effort, Leshawna easily pushes it into the water.

"You should probably work on that upper body strength string bean."

"My upper body strength is just fine, thank you very much."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow and tossed Noah his paddle to row the canoe with. He struggled to hold it up as he caught it.

"Oh shut up," Noah said as Leshawna chuckled at him. They got into their canoe as everyone else began to partner up. Noah and Leshawna, Trent and Owen, Gwen and Cody, and Heather Beth and Lindsay for the Gophers. Meanwhile, Duncan and DJ, Geoff and Bridgette, and Harold Eva and Ezekiel made up the teams for the Bass.

"Alright campers on your mark...get set...GO!"

Chris fired a starting gun into the air and the campers were off. Meanwhile a dead eagle fell out of the air, killed by Chris' shot.

"That's going to provoke some angry letters," Chris said as the contestants paddled to Boney Island.

As the campers paddled along to the unknown island, Geoff couldn't help but be happy that he was paired up with Bridgette.

*** Confessional: Geoff ***

"So the other night DJ was giving me some relationship advice. He knows that I dig Bridgette, and after how little he got to enjoy being with Katie, dude wanted me to be able to enjoy my time with her the most I could before one of us gets eliminated."

*** Back to the canoes ***

"So Bridgette, you like animals, right?"

"Um, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just think that's cool."

"Really?" Bridgette looked back and gave Geoff a smile. "Thanks Geoff."

Geoff smiled back before she turned around to continue paddling. Geoff looked over to DJ and Duncan's boat and gave DJ a thumbs up, who returned the gesture.

"You guys just don't give up with the relationship stuff, do you?"

"Lighten up Duncan, dude's just trying to get to know her better."

"Lighten up? How am I supposed to lighten up when Eva is still here." Duncan glared over at the canoe holding Eva, Harold, and Ezekiel as the trio was talking amoungst each other. "Look at them, I bet she's plotting her revenge with those two dorks as we speek."

"You're getting too paranoid man. Besides, if she IS planning revenge, could you really blame her? You did kind of target her out of the blue."

"We've already been over this DJ. I don't like how she carries herself. She thinks she's so darn great because she can lift a lot of weight. Big freaking deal."

"Are you sure you don't just want her gone because you see her as a threat."

"Me? See her as a threat? Not on your life man, I could beat her easy." Duncan gave Eva's canoe one last glare before putting his full attention back on paddaling. "And that's exactly what I intend to do. Beat her."

Meanwhile, Cody was striking out with Gwen, who declined all of his offers for a date. He remained persistant with his offers until she finally made him give up by striking his groin with her paddle. As the two of them paddled along, Cody looked over to Owen and Trent's canoe as he contemplated.

"You know Gwen, I think I know why you keep shooting me down so much. You're not interested in me, you're interested in Trent."

Gwen looked back at Cody with her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Actually, me and Trent are pretty tight. I could put in a good work for you if you'd like."

"Wow, really? That would be awesome! If you did that for me, I'd totally owe you one."

"Funny you should say that. You see, I'm in a bit of a bind myself."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well see, Owen has this bet going with me that he'd do my dish duty for the entire season if I got your bra, and-"

Cody was cut short by another paddle blow to the manhood.

"Right, asking too much, got it."

Over at Heather, Lindsay, and Beth's canoe, Heather was visably annoyed.

"Something bothering you Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, something is wrong. Things have been going horribly for me this whole competition so far."

"But, you were one of the last one's awake in the awake-a-thon, got Noah to help us in the dodgeball game, and did a great ballet during the talent show," Beth pointed out. "If anything, you've been doing pretty good in the competiton so far."

"That's not how I intended on playing the game thus far, though. My plans to sabotouge Eva and play mind games with Gwen were both foiled. Somehow, someway, it's like some unknown force is causing my plans to keep failing. And it ticks me off."

"I suppose now would be a bad time to ask if you could be more flexable with that whole No Boyfriend rule?"

Heather looked back and gave Beth a harsh glare.

"Right then, just checking."

Suddenly, a thick fog started to surround the campers.

"Was this stuff here before?" Cody asked.

"I don't think so," Gwen replied.

The teens looked up to see that the fog was coming from a scary looking island with a giant rock skull displayed above the beach. There was no doubt about it, they had reached Boney Island.

"Cooooool," Owen commented as the campers docked on to the beach of boney island.

"Yeah, big, creepy, and possibly deadly island. Neat stuff," Noah added.

The campers, freaked out by the ominous nature of Boney Island, wasted no time in hoisting their canoes above their heads and starting their run through the forest. As they ran through the thick forest, they began to hear roars from unkown animals.

"What was that?" a creeped out Leshawna asked.

"Chris trying to freak us out, maybe?" Gwen responded.

Just then, giant beavers with freakishly large tusks and teeth began to chase the terrified Screaming Gophers.

*** Confessional: Chris ***

"The wooly beavers are natives to Boney Island. And oh yes, they're meat eaters."

*** At Boney Island ***

The wooly beavers continue to chase the Screaming Gophers all the way to a swamp like area before turning and running away from them.

"Whoa. That was way too close," Trent commented.

"Did anyone happen to bring a change of underwear?" Owen asked. The other campers laughed at Owen's question. "No, I'm serious."

Owen then let out a fart that not only grossed out his team mates, but also awoke an angry pack of giant birds. Once again, the Screaming Gophers were forced to run for their lives, this time from the revinous pack of birds.

"Yep, for sure going to need a new pair of underwear," Owen commented.

"Wait a minute, I got an idea." Cody reached into his pants and pulled out a load of bread.

"Why the heck do you have bread?" Gwen asked.

"I was planning on using it to make a romantic picnic for us."

"With bread from your pants?"

"Who cares, just throw it already," Heather snapped back to the pair.

Cody undid the tie on the bread load and threw it back, scattering the bread on to the ground, effectivley distracting the birds.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass made it to a fork in the trail, giving them the option of going either right or left.

"Maybe we should go left," Harold said.

"Actually, I think we should go right," Geoff responded.

"The right path IS wider," Bridgette added, giving Geoff a smile, which he returned.

The Bass agreed and started down the right path just as the Screaming Gophers caught up to the fork in the road.

"They're going right," Trent pointed out. "Lets go left."

The fellow Gopher members nodded and started jogging down the left path. As the team walked along the path, Trent then suddenly found himself caught in quick sand.

"Uh oh." Trent looked down as he started to sink into the quick sand. He struggled to get out, but couldn't manage it.

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"How messed up is that! How am I supposed to know it was quick sand, it looks exactly like regular sand!"

*** Confessional: Chris ***

"Hahaha! I put the quick sand there. I didn't think anyone would fall for it, but man am I glad they did. Great stuff."

*** Back at Boney Island ***

Soon enough, Trent was waist deep in the quick sand.

"Hold on buddy, I'll get you!"

"Owen wait!"

Ignoring Trents plea, Owen jumped into the quick sand and was then rapidly sinking his self.

"Oh...guess I didn't really think that one out."

Trent facepalmed as Owen and him both continued sinking.

"Somebody do something," Gwen said.

Thinking quickly, Cody grabbed the nearest vine and attempted to swing over the quick sand and grab Trent's hand to pull him out. Instead, however, he missed the hand by an inch and crashed into a tree. Thankfully, the vine swung back over to Trent, who was able to grab it and use it to pull both him and Owen out of the quick sand.

The Gopher members cheered as Trent and Lindsay made it to saftey. Both were extremely grateful to Cody as he limped back over to them.

"Sweet Mother Teresa, that was a close one! Thanks Cody," Owen thankfully said.

"That was awesome man, you totally saved our skins," Trent remarked.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lindsay asked.

"I watch a lot of movies," Cody bragged.

Meanwhile, the Bass were making good time as they jogged through their path. Bridgette and Geoff were deep in conversation, as Bridgette began to seem becoming more warmed up to Geoff as they talked. DJ smiled at the sight.

*** Confessional: DJ ***

"Geoff told me that he was planning on making Bridgette this really sappy arts and crafts thing for Bridgette today. I helped him make sure he didn't do something like that so quick. Dude's got to let her start to warm up to him before he starts making her gifts. He wouldn't want to freak her out before they can even become an item in the first place."

*** At Boney Island beach ***

The two teams made it to the beach at the same time and quickly began to make a camp fire. The Gophers were struggling to start a fire, when the Bass suddenly made theirs with ease.

"How the heck did they make a fire so fast?" Heather asked.

A pround looking Duncan pulled out his lighter from his pocket in response. Above the teams in a helicopter, Chris smirked.

"No rules against bringing lighters. Edge: Killer Bass."

As the teams began gathering more wood to make the fire larger, Cody decided to take the opportunity to talk to Trent.

"Trent, dude, got a minute?"

"Sure man, what's up?"

"I figured you and me should talk man to man. You know, mano y mano."

"Heh, alright dude, what do you want to talk about?"

"Gwen. I know you kind of got a thing for her, and she totally digs you too."

Not in a joking mood, Trent quickly changed his tone to serious.

"You know I can easily rearange your face if you're lying to me, right?"

"Relax dude, I'm telling the truth. What would I have to gain by lying to you anyway?"

Thinking about it, Trent couldn't find any reason as to why Cody would lie to him, and relaxed.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well I was thinking that you and me could switch boats on the way back to the island. That way, you and Gwen can be alone."

"That would be great man. You'd do that for me?"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Trent grinned and exchanged a fist bump with Cody as they returned to their team.

After much hard work and wood searching, both teams had grew their fire to a respectable size, showing no clear winner.

"Alright campers, it looks like the fire starting challenge is pretty much a tie. The team that can make it back to island and dock their boats to the beach first will be the winners. So hop to it!"

The contestants jumped up and began to make their way back to their canoes. On the way there, Cody walked up to Trent.

"So Trent," Cody loudly said. "After that traumatic quick sand experience for you and Owen, I think it's best if you guys don't have to paddle together, what with you both being shaken up and all. How about you ride with Gwen, and I'll ride with Owen?"

"Alright then," Trent said, playing along to Cody's plan. Gwen looked over and gave Cody a smile as she realized what he was doing. He gave her a thumbs up in response.

The teams all jumped into their canoes and began rappidly paddeling back to the island. The teams were able to keep pace with eachother making for a neck and neck race.

"Come on guys, we need to edge in front of them!" Eva was furious that the Gophers were able to keep pace with them.

"Push it people, we need to win this," Heather yelled out to encourage her team. As the beach of the island was in sight, both teams made one last rush for the beach, using all their might to row to victory.

"And the winner is...," Chris carefully watched as both teams all crashed their boats on to the beach at the same time in their efforts to win. "Um, let's check the camera on that one."

Chris had a camera show him the replay of the race ending. As the tape played, every boat seemed to hit the beach at the exact same time.

"Huh, well then it would seem like the challenge is a tie!"

"A tie?" asked all the campers at the same time.

"Does that mean both teams vote someone off tonight, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Nope. You guys are getting off easy today. Since the challenge was a tie, no one is going home tonight!"

The campers cheered at the news, celebrating that all of them would be able to stay in the game for another day.

"Wait, so we did that whole challenge for nothing then?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Chris laughed to himself as he walked off, leaving the campers to groan.

*** At the Boys Cabin ***

As Cody enters the cabin, he notices something bulging under his pillow.

"What the heck?" Cody reaches under his pillow and pulls out a green bra. Although stunned at first, a huge grin spread across his face. "Nice!"

"Is that...a bra?" an impressed Owen asked.

"That it is my good man. Enjoy dish duty."

"You mean it belongs to-"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Owen."

Dissapointed, Owen shook Cody's hand in defeat of the dare. Meanwhile, Trent and Gwen enjoyed the sunset on the beach together. The camera pans around to show other couples spending time together, including Ezekiel and Beth, and Geoff and Bridgette.

Elsewhere, Harold and Eva were talking amoungst each other as they watched DJ and Duncan talking in the distance.

"You know Eva, I'm kind of surprised that you haven't tried to get back at Duncan yet. I'm sure he's excpecting it."

"In due time Harold, in due time. The right opportunity has to present itself." As the camera shows Eva staring at Duncan, her stare turns to a glare as she clenches her fists. "And I feel like that time is coming soon. And when it does, Duncan is going to wish that he was never born."

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Harold, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan**

**Screaming Gophers: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Trent, Owen.**

**17th: Tyler**

**18th: Izzy**

**19th: Katie**

**20th: Justin**

**21st: Sadie**

**22nd: Courtney**

_Author's Note #2: Well there you have it guys. I finally got to update again. Like with camping episode, the short length should reflect that this was one of my worst(if not, THE worst) episode of TDI, so it was harder to write. Sorry if the entertainment wasn't as good in this one, but it gets better from here, I promise. I also realize that this episode was a terrible point for me to take a break on the story from, what with it being one of my worst episodes and all. This is personally my least favorite chapter that I've written thus far, and am just glad to have it out of the way. I hope some of the twists, like the non elimination, made it somewhat interesting. We got the Paintball Deer Hunter episode up next I believe, and it will be much better, I promise._

_Thanks to Samtastic for the idea of switching Lindsay with Owen in the quicksand scene. Helped me make that scene and the canoe switch between Cody and Trent much more sense._

_Now then, if you're wondering why I've been so late to update, it's for the same reason as before. I'm more focused on my MLP fan fics over on fimfiction, and the laziness and enjoyment of spending time with friends and my girlfriend during summer made finding time to work on my Total Drama fan fics all the more harder. Heck, it made finding time to work on my MLP fan fics hard. But now school's back, and I think it'll make fan fiction updates MUCH sooner, instead of taking months. In other words, I'm back, for real this time._

_Speaking of my other fan fics, if you enjoy this story and haven't checked it out yet, I highly recommend also reading my other Total Drama fan fic, Total Drama Survival. It is an original story using 16 of the vets that I'm quite proud of. I have a storyline in it involving Trent that I think is particularly interesting. So if you haven't read it yet, give it a look._

_And now it's time to address some reviews:_

_randompandattack: Yours is a review I want to address the most. I sent you a message about it, but never received a response. In case you haven't read your message, I'll say the same thing here. I don't mind at all if someone finds something wrong with a chapter. In fact, I'm very welcoming of constructive criticism, as it helps me grow and improve as a writer. But a simple "This sucked" tells me nothing about what you found wrong with the chapter. Just leaves me confused, trying to figure out what was wrong with the particular chapter. Please, if you don't like a chapter, tell me why. Don't just be an ass and be vague about it._

_Noveriak: Thanks. As my friends would tell you, I'm a pretty big Ezekiel fan. He's my favorite character, and whenever I see a fan fiction where he is eliminated first, I almost always stop reading it then and there. My main inspiration for this story was to show how much an impact Ezekiel not getting the boot first could have on TDI, and I'm very happy with the reception thus far. And Geoff's fails were a personal favorite joke of mine as well. I thought it would be a funny short running gag and give Geoff some nice comedic moments._

_ChloroFax: I know what you mean. It does get away from feeling like an alternate reality if too many people leave in the same episode as cannon, but thankfully that won't happen hardly ever anymore, if ever at all._

_Everyone else: Thanks for the kind words guys. It was a fun chapter to write and I hope this somewhat lackluster episode doesn't hurt the story._

_Expect__ the next chapter out soon guys. Also give Total Drama Survival a look. I promise you won't be disappointed. See you guys soon._


	9. Chapter 8: Paintball Deer Hunter

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our final 16 campers were tasked with rowing to Boney Island: a cursed island, not far from Camp Wawanakwa. Over the course of the challenge, the relationships between Gewn and Trent, and Bridgette and Geoff seemed to thrive, thanks to the efforts of Cody and DJ respectivley. In the challenge, the teams became so evenly match, that they tied! With no clear winner, the campers were let off, easy, and no eliminations were had. However, that won't be the case, tonight! Who will be eliminated? What will happen to the relationships on the island? And what's in store for the contestants in today's challenge? Stay tuned to find out the answers to all of these questions, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens on a shot of Chris flying above the cabins in a helicopter, causing the campers to jolt up from their sleep. Duncan, in particular, looked freaked out by the sounds of a helicopter and dove under Geoff and DJ's bunk.

"They're coming for us! Hit the deck!"

DJ and Geoff fought the urge to laugh while over at the girls cabin, Leshawna hit her head on the bed as she woke up.

"Ow!" Leshawna rubbed her head in annoyance. "That dude is starting to get on my last nerve."

Meanwhile, Heather yawned and slowly made her way off of her bed.

"Whatever, he just loves to ruin our mornings. Lindsay and Beth, go draw me a shower."

Lindsay and Beth looked at Heather, perplexed.

"What?" Heather asked.

"That's kind of demanding, don't you think?" Beth responded.

"Aren't we your friends? You don't have to be mean to us," Lindsay added.

Just as Heather was about to give an angry response, she stopped and began to think about what Lindsay had said. Slowly, her eyes seemed to grow wide as a realization hit her.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"You know, when I came into this competition, I had every intention of making my alliance wait on me hand and foot to give me an easy life here. However, to get that to happen, you need to make them fear you. And thanks to my more aggressive plans somehow always failing, I don't have that. They trust me and are on my side, but I'm not in a position to boss them around...yet. I need to change my strategy, at least for the time being. Time to start worrying about having it easy while I'm on this crappy island, and time to focus on dominating this game. Once I get into the swing of things, THEN, I'll make things more comfortable for me."

*** Back at girl's cabin ***

"You know what girls? You're right. That's way too demanding of me. Now what do you say we go get ready for breakfast?"

Beth and Lindsay both happily nodded in agreement and followed Heather outside. Eva, just waking up, rolled her eyes.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"I can tell when a weasel like Heather is lying. She's taking those two for a ride, and it probably isn't going to end well for them. I feel bad for them, but right now, I have bigger fish to fry."

*** Outside the cabins ***

Following Eva's confessional, the camera switches to a shot of Duncan and zooms out to reveal DJ and Geoff with him.

"So how'd things go with you and your girl last night, Geoff?" DJ asked as they walked.

"Awesome, bro. I think she's already warming up to me. Your advice worked like a charm, dude."

DJ and Geoff exchanged a smile as Duncan rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Chris' voice was heard from the intercoms.

"Attention campers: I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge, yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit. See you there."

Not wasting time, all the campers quickly made their way to the bonfire, where they were greeted by Chris.

"Campers, are you ready for today's EXTREME, MAX IMPACT, CHALLENGE?"

"We. Are. Ready!" Owen pumped his arms in the air as Leshawna shook her head in disapproval of his over the top reaction.

"Incoming!" Chris tossed a can of beans at Gwen, which was caught by Trent before it could hit the goth's face. The two exchanged a smile while Chris passed out a can of beans to everyone.

"This is breakfast," Chris said as he tossed the final can of beans to Noah.

"A can of beans. Gee, you guys sure spared no expense in making sure we don't go hungry," Noah sarcastically commented.

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you-"

"Shut up, Owen," Heather said, cutting Owen off.

"Today's challenge, campers, is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris held up a green paintball gun, causing Duncan to grin.

"Now THAT'S more like it," Duncan said.

"Is that a paintball gun?" Harold asked.

"Why, yes. Yes it is." Chris pointed the gun at Harold's side and shot him with a paintball to demonstrate the gun. Harold let out a short grunt in pain.

"So we won't be killing anything, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope. This here, is the first ever Paintball Deer Hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods, so hurry up and finish breakfast."

Owen let out a loud burp, having already ate dozens of bean cans while Chris had been talking.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot. Got anymore?"

*** Outside the woods ***

Chris had a stand of paintball guns set up, holding 3 green paintball guns, and 4 red guns. Below the stand was a closed crate.

"Now then, the hunters for the Killer Bass will be: Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette," Chris said as he tossed a paintball gun to each of the aforementioned campers. "Your guns are locked and loaded with Bass blue paint."

"Aw, what? That's a bummer, I love to hunt, eh."

"Oh yeah, Zeke. Because you were such a great shot with your bow and arrows during the talent show," Duncan coldly replied.

"Screaming Gophers, your hunters, using orange paint, will be Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Owen."

"Woooo! This is awesome, man. I'm pumped," Owen exclaimed.

"All hunters will be wearing these stylish paintball glasses, and wicked camo caps," Chris said, wearing them to show them off. "The rest of you are all now deer."

Chris opened the crate while the remaining contestants looked confused as to what being a deer meant.

"Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tail," Chris said, showing off each article of deer clothing.

"Yeah right. I'm not wearing that," Heath said.

"Oh, there is now way that you're getting me to wear that crap." Duncan folded his arms, not budging.

"I should also mention that is any deer removes their deer clothing, then their team automatically loses. So, you don't really have a choice." Chris placed all the articles of deer clothing on Duncan, causing Duncan to give the host a harsh glare. Chris chuckled in response. Owen also laughed, which annoyed Duncan.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing...Bambi." Owen flicked Duncan's deer tail, ticking Duncan off even more.

"You better be a good shot, tubby."

*** In the woods ***

Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, and Eva were all walking through the forest, trying to find a good place to hide.

"Well, at least he gave us a head start, eh," Ezekiel commented as they walked along.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of here." DJ then suddenly hunched down, like he was a deer, and quickly scampered off. The sight caused the other three to have perplexed looks before they continued on.

Meanwhile, Noah, Heather, Gwen, Trent, and Cody were also making their way through the forest. All of them, with the exception of Cody, looked annoyed by having to wear their outfits.

"This is, by far, the most humiliating thing I have ever had to do," Gwen commented.

"Aw, come on, guys. It could be fun."

Cody's 4 team mates glared at him in response. He gave them a sheepish grin.

"Right then. I'm just going to go." Cody ran off into the woods, leaving the other 4 to themselves.

"He's got the right idea. We need to spread out. It'll make it harder for the Bass hunters to find all of us," Noah commented. "I'm going to go find somewhere to hide."

Noah walked off, leaving Heather, Gwen, and Trent behind.

"Well, I think I'm going to go find Beth and Lindsay. It'll be easier to make a plan with them with me." Heather began to walk off, until Gwen spoke up.

"Isn't working with our hunters against the rules?" Gwen asked.

"I don't remember hearing Chris say anything against it, so I'm doing it. You two try your best to not get shot, so we can win this." Heather walked off, irritating Gwen.

"Look on the bright side," Trent said as he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "At least we can get through this challenge together."

Gwen smiled.

"Guess it doesn't suck THAT bad, then." Trent smiled back at Gwen. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to hide from the hunters."

Trent nodded in agreement and the couple walked off into the woods.

*** Elsewhere ***

In a different area of the forest, Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette were preparing to go hunt for Gopher deer. Harold and Geoff looked excited for the hunt, while Bridgette looked hesitant to use her paintball gun. Harold, concerned by her look, tried to encourage here.

"You know, it's just pretend. We won't actually be hurting anyone. It's only paint. So, if you were to hit Heather-"

"Wait, Heather is a deer?" Bridgette smiled and quickly slid here paintball glasses. "Let's do this."

Geoff and Harold smiled and joined Bridgette as they walked off into the forest, to hunt.

Meanwhile, the Gopher hunters were also preparing their guns for the hunt. Owen brandished a jar of yellow liquid and poured it over himself.

"Uh, Owen? What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Masking my scent so that the others don't catch my scent." Owen chuckled to himself. "They'll never see me coming!"

"That wasn't pee, was it?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course. I have some more if you guys want some."

The other three girls gagged at Owen's offer.

"Boy, you DO know that we're just hunting other people, right? There's no use in masking your scent," Leshawna responded.

"You mean I gathered all this pee for nothing? Bummer," Owen tossed his jar of pee over his shoulder and walked into the woods. Leshawna, Beth, and Lindsay ran away to avoid the incoming bodily fluid.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Seriously, pee? That boy's got problems."

*** In the forest ***

"Where do you think they could be? We've been searching for, like, ever," Lindsay whined as her and Beth walked through the woods.

"We've been looking for five minutes," Beth responded. "Anyway, we should find someone, soon enough. They got to be around here some-"

"Psst. Girls, over here."

Lindsay and Beth turned around and saw that Heather was behind them.

"Heather? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding from the Bass hunters?" Beth asked.

"It's all part of the plan, Beth. If we stick together, things should work out perfectly. I can search for the Bass deer and let you know where they are, and you guys can be on the look out for the hunters so that I can hide from them."

"Sounds fun," Lindsay gleefully remarked.

"Just stick with me, and we'll make this challenge a breeze. Come on girls, let's get to searching."

Beth and Lindsay happily nodded in agreement and followed Heather through the woods.

*** Confessional: Beth ***

"You know, Heather may seem a bit abrasive at first, but she's actually becoming a really good alliance leader. With her coming up with great plans like this, what could possibly go wrong?"

*** In the forest ***

The camera shows what appears to be an empty area of the forest, with a pile of twigs and leaves being the only think on the ground. However, after zooming in, it is revealed that Noah is under the pile, keeping him out of sight from any hunters.

*** Confessional: Noah ***

"I'm very resourceful. Just a few leaves and branches, and I had my hiding spot made in no time at all. Good luck to the Bass hunters that are looking for me. Now all I have to do is hope my team pulls their weight, too."

*** Near the Mess Hall ***

The camera shows Cody as he walks through the woods and stumbles upon the Mess Hall.

"The Mess Hall? Nice! They'll never find me in there."

Cody happily jogged up to the building and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw that the mess hall was, indeed, deserted. He smiled to himself due to how smart he thought his plan was.

"Awesome, now all I need to do is wait here till the challenge blows over."

Cody took a seat at one of the tables and relaxed. Just as he was about to get comfy, his stomach made a growl.

"Heh, guess those beans didn't fill me up, too much. After all, Owen DID take most of them." The Gopher member looked up at the kitchen and smirked. "Well, I AM in the Mess Hall. Ought as well eat some grub while I'm here."

Cody jumped up from his seat and walked into the kitchen area. After looking around, once more, to make sure that Chef wasn't around, Cody walked over to the fridge and opened it up. His eyes lit up when he saw all the food inside. Chicken, ham, and even a scrumptious looking cake. He picked a chicken leg up and quickly took a bite out of it. He smiled from how delicious it was.

"Aw, man. Chef has stuff this good in here, and they still have him serve crud to us for breakfast? What a ripoff."

After finishing his chicken leg, Cody eyed the other foods inside of the fridge and also looked around at the various snacks that were throughout the kitchen.

"This is the best challenge, ever. Time to dig in!"

*** In the woods ***

Owen is seen trying to stealthily sneak through the woods, keeping a lookout for any Bass deer.

"The hunter can sense that prey is nearby," Owen said, speaking in the third person. "The hunter stays focused, enjoying the thrill of the chase, and anticipating when he will find his target."

Owen sniffed the air and tiptoed around another tree, where he spotted DJ nearby, eating grass like a deer would.

"Suddenly, the hunter spots a wild buck. A magnificent specimen, and ideal prey for the hunter. If he's to succeed, the hunter must demonstrate patience, control, and-"

Owen's monologue was suddenly cut short by himself, when he let out a loud fart. DJ heard the flatulence, spotted Owen, and quickly scampered off.

*** Confessional: Owen ***

"The hunter would also like to point out that beans make him fart...a lot. But never fear! The hunter will catch his prey no matter what!"

*** In the Mes Hall ***

Cody is shown at the kitchen table, chowing down on the cake that was in the fridge. He also had other snacks such as doughnuts and chips scattered throughout the table.

"Oh man, this cake is fantastic. Chef's been holding out on us, big time."

While enjoying his meal, Cody didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Enjoying your little feast there, maggot?"

Cody froze and dropped the piece of cake that he had been eating on. Slowly, he turned his head around and looked up at the source of the voice. It was Chef, who was staring down at him with a very annoyed look in his eyes.

"H-hey there Chef. Fancy seeing you here. You see, I was looking for a place to hide from the hunters, and I just so happened to stumble upon here, so I just decided to come in and..."

Cody fell silent as Chef's glare intensify, making Cody increasingly nervous.

"Well, would you look at the time. Would love to stay and chat some more, Chef, but I really must be going."

Before Chef could react, Cody quickly swiped up a bag of chips and bolted out the door. Chef considered following him, knowing he could easily catch up to him, but decided against it and simply sat down at the table. He picked up a handful of cake and ate it.

"Dumb kid."

*** Back to the woods ***

Heather, Beth, and Lindsay are seen walking through the forest, looking for any members from the enemy team.

"It's been almost 30 minutes. How have we not found anyone, yet?" Heather asked.

"Someone should be around here, somewhere," Beth added.

As if on cue, the trio heard a twig snap nearby, signifying that someone else was nearby.

"I think someone's there," Lindsay whispered.

"Duh. I'm going to check it out, you two stay here." Heather quietly sneaked over to a bush where she could look to see who was there. After a short bit of searching, Heather spotted Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette nearby, guns at the ready. Heather's eyes grew wide and she quickly retreated back to Lindsay and Beth.

"Who was it?" Lindsay asked.

"It's the Killer Bass hunters. We need to go. Like now."

Heather's alliance members nodded and quickly took off with her in the opposite direction of the Bass members. As they ran, they saw Cody running towards the way they had come from. Seeing that he showed no signs of stopping, Heather grabbed him to make him stop.

"Let me go, Chef is going to kill me!"

The girls looked at the directions Cody had been coming from, puzzled.

"He isn't back there, Cody. If he was following you, then you lost him," Beth said.

"For real?" Cody looked up and saw that the girls were correct. "Phew. That's a relief."

"Cody, listen to me. The Killer Bass hunters are that way," Heather said, pointing to where the three of them has come from. "Don't go that way."

"Got it. Thanks for the tip." Cody hopped up, grabbing his bag of chips with him. "See you around, ladies," Cody said before taking off in another direction.

"Nice work, Heather. That could have ended badly for him," Beth said.

"Thanks. Now let's keep moving before-"

"Before we show up?"

Heather froze and looked up to see that Bridgette was the source of the voice, with Harold and Geoff beside her. They all had a grin on their face as they stared down Heather.

"Uh oh," Lindsay commented.

"Stop them," Heather yelled out as she took off in the opposite direction of the Bass. Thinking quickly, Beth dove at Geoff and Harold, knocking them over in the process. Lindsay followed by example, and dove at Bridgette, knocking her over as well. By the time the Bass hunters had picked themselves up, Heather was long gone.

"GOSH. We almost had her," Harold said, disappointed.

"Sorry, guys. Better luck next time," Beth said as her and Lindsay continued on into the forest. The Bass trio looked annoyed, but decided to go in the direction that Heather had gone, hopeful that they would find her.

*** At the hill ***

At the hill from the first challenge of the season, DJ is seen running up as fast as he can. Owen is behind him, trying his best to keep pace. He is shooting many paintballs at DJ, but all missed their mark. After a bit of chasing, DJ reaches the end of the cliff. Having DJ cornered, Owen gets a wide smile on his face.

"The hunter has his prey in the perfect position to be taken down. Without hesitation, the hunter draws his gun," Owen said as he pointed his paintball gun at DJ, "and shoots!"

DJ braced himself as Owen pulled the trigger. However, nothing came out. Worried, Owen pulled the trigger over and over again, and yet still no paint came out. Realizing he was no longer in danger, DJ's mood went from scared to annoyed that Owen had cornered him at the cliff. Owen sheepishly smiled as DJ glared at him.

"Heh, heh. Hey, DJ. Sorry about that whole, 'Hunter' thing. Got kind of carried away. No hard feelings, right?"

DJ responded to Owen by promptly picking him up and chucking him off the cliff.

Meanwhile, Cody is walking along in the forest, elsewhere, enjoying his bag of chips.

"At least I got these before Chef chased me out. Not as good as the cake, but still good."

As Cody walked along, he suddenly bumped into Ezekiel.

"Whoa, sorry about that, eh." Ezekiel eyed Cody's chips. "Where'd you get those, eh?"

"The Mess Hall. Snagged them before Chef chased me out. Want some?"

"Sure!" Ezekiel grabbed a handful of chips and ate them. "Not bad, eh."

"You should have seen the cake that Chef has in the kitchen," Cody responded. "So how's things going for you as a deer?"

Ezekiel was unresponsive as he seemed to be looking around and sniffing the air.

"You ok, dude?" Cody asked.

"There's a bear, nearby," Ezekiel responded.

"What?"

"I can smell it, eh. My folks taught be how to identify all sorts of forest animals. And there's definitely a bear coming from the North, eh."

"Well what do we do?" Cody seemed to be freaking out. Ezekiel looked at his bag of chips and quickly hatched a plan.

"Quick, throw your chips that way," Ezekiel said pointing North. "It'll distract the bear. Then we'll take off in the opposite direction."

As soon as Ezekiel finished speaking, a loud roar came from nearby. Not needing to be told twice, Cody chucked his chips at the direction Ezekiel had pointed at, and the two turned and ran away from the beast.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Being homeschooled your whole life can be kind of sucky, but it has SOME benefits, eh. Glad I could smell that bear coming before it could get to Cody. That could have been messy."

*** Confessional: Cody ***

"Good lord, in the course of one day, I've narrowly avoided Chef, being hunted by the Bass, AND getting mauled by a bear. Seriously, what is it with today?" Cody sighed. "Oh well, at least Zeke was there to help. Can you imagine if that bear would have got to me? That would have sucked, BIG TIME."

*** In the woods ***

As Duncan is walking through the forest, he turns a corner and suddenly bumps into Eva. After looking up, both looked annoyed to see each other.

"Of all the people I could have bumped into, it had to be you," Duncan commented. "That's just my luck."

"Oh, stick a sock in it you punk. Be glad it was me and not a Gopher hunter," Eva responded.

"I think I would rather have bumped into a Gopher hunter," Duncan retorted.

"Funny that y'all should say that..."

Eva and Duncan looked up to see Leshawna looking at them with a smirk on her face. In a flash, the two of them jumped up and took off as fast as they could, with Leshawna close behind, trying to shoot at them. Leshawna chased them a long distance, but the two deer were quicker and were decently out of sight, soon enough. As Eva looked up, she spotted the cliff from the first challenge.

"Up there! She'd never expect us to run up the cliff."

Duncan nodded in agreement and followed Eva up to the cliff, all the way up to the edge. They looked behind them and breathed a sigh of relief when Leshawna was not behind them.

"I'll give you this one, Eva, that was a good plan. It's going to be tough for the both of us to sneak around her when we go back down, though."

"True. So I'll just make things easier for myself."

"What the heck does that me-" Duncan was cut off when Eva suddenly yelled and swung a left hook at Duncan. Unable to respond in time, Eva's fist made contact with Duncan's face and sent him flying off the cliff, to the waters below.

"That's for trying to eliminate me, you jerk," Eva yelled down. Duncan quickly hit the water and howled in pain from the impact.

"OW! Eva, you no good bi-" Duncan feel silent as he looked over and saw Owen in the water next to him. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Long story," Owen responded.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

Eva is seen laughing inside the confessional.

"That was perfect. Definitely worth the wait. Never has a punch felt so good."

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

Duncan is seen with a large black eye and a very frustrated look on his face.

"This...means war."

*** In the woods ***

The camera shows Lindsay and Beth looking through the forest.

"The challenge should be over soon. We better find a deer, and fast," Beth said.

"I hope Heather's ok," Lindsay added.

"She'll be fine. She's tough. We just need to come through for the team," Beth responded.

"Wait, look over there! It's a deer!" Lindsay took off before Beth could respond. Beth ran to catch up to Lindsay, and spotted the deer that Lindsay had seen. Beth's eyes quickly grew wide as she saw it.

"Lindsay, wait!"

Beth was too late, as Lindsay had already fired at the deer. There was a yell of pain when Lindsay's eyes also grew wide as she realized who she had just shot. It was Heather. Heather, infuriated, looked back and gave Lindsay a death glare.

"Lindsay, you idiot," Heather yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm on YOUR team!"

"Sorry, Heather. I thought you were from the other team."

"Of course I'm not, you dolt! Did you not see my clothes? Are you really that empty-minded?"

Unbeknownst to Heather, her yelling had caught the attention of three other nearby campers: Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette. The trio looked around a tree and saw Heather giving Lindsay the verbal abuse, unaware of their presence. Wasting no time, the three opened fire on Heather, covering her in the Killer Bass' blue paint. Once again, Heather yelled in both pain and annoyance.

"What the crap?" Heather looked up and saw the giggling members of the Killer Bass. "Oh, that's just perfect. Of course they found us. Of all the stupid luck." Heather was still loudly yelling as she grew more and more frustrated.

"What's going on over here?"

Heather looked up and saw Trent and Gwen approaching her, apparently also being alerted by her yelling.

"Guys, wait!"

Heather's warning was too late, as the Bass hunters had fired paintballs at both Trent and Gwen, covering both of them in paint.

"Oh, come on." Heather was about to lose it from how badly things were going. "How could this get any worse?"

"Attention campers." Everyone looked up, hearing Chris' voice from the intercom. "The challenge is now over! Please return to camp so we can decide which team has won."

The three Killer Bass hunters grinned and waved goodbye to the Gophers. Gwen and Trent were still shocked by the sudden paint onslaught, while Heather continued to be frustrated.

"I. Hate. Chris."

*** At the challenge site ***

All the campers had returned to Chris, where the challenge had began. Owen and Duncan were soaking wet, with Duncan having a huge black eye to compliment it, Cody and Ezekiel still looked exhausted from escaping the bear, and Heather, Gwen, and Trent were all coated in paint.

"Looks like you all have had quite the day," Chris mused, causing many of the campers to glare at him. "Well, unless you count Duncan's shiner, the Killer Bass are unmarked. The Screaming Gophers, however, have three painted members. One of them even has paint from their own team!"

Noah looked at Heather, curiously.

"How DID you get some of our team's paint on you?"

"Ask Lindsay," Heather said through gritted teeth.

"My bad," Lindsay sheepishly responded.

"Not really much to think about here. The winners are clearly the Killer Bass!"

The Bass members collectively cheered, while the Screaming Gophers all looked distraught.

"See you at the bonfire tonight, Gophers."

*** Outside the Girl's Cabin ***

"Well then, Lindsay. What have we learned today?"

"Pay more attention before doing something bad?" Lindsay asked in response to Heather.

"Before you do something STUPID," Heather snapped back.

"Right. Sorry."

"Ugh. It's fine. So, anyway, we'll vote Gwen off tonight. Won't be losing much there," Heather said.

"And we'll do better next time?" Beth added.

"Right. We can't let today's screw up get to us. We'll recover from this and get back on track after the bonfire. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Beth and Lindsay both said in unison.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"Am I still ticked off at Lindsay's mistake today? Off course I am. She shot me! But I can't let this get in the way of me dominating the game, and if I'm going to do that, I'll want to keep Lindsay and Beth. Since goth girl got hit today, too, we'll vote her off. I don't know how my plans have continued to be foiled up to this point, but it's only uphill from here. Things are going to change for me starting with tonight's elimination ceremony. I guarantee it."

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Screaming Gophers ***

The 9 remaining Screaming Gophers are gathered around the bonfire and are greeted by Chris.

"Gophers, welcome back to the bonfire ceremony. Today's challenge was a lot of fun, but now it's time to get serious. You have all placed your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated. And they can never come back...ever."

All the contestants nervously eyed the platter of marshmallows that Chris was holding.

"The first person safe is...Heather."

Heather smirked and got up to receive her symbol of immunity.

"Also safe is Noah, Owen, Cody, Leshawna, Trent, and Beth."

Each camper took their marshmallow as their name was called, leaving only Lindsay and Gwen left without one.

"Gwen and Lindsay. This is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you is going to receive it. The other will have to walk the dock of shame, leave on the boat of losers, and leave."

Both girls' eyes grew wide as they looked at the final marshmallow, obviously nervous about who would get it.

"The final marshmallow of the evening goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen!"

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief and jumped up to receive her marshmallow. Lindsay, Beth, and especially Heather all looked stunned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lindsay is eliminated?"

"That's right Heather. She racked up the most votes, ergo, she's outta here," Chris said.

Heather's jaw dropped as she turned around to face her team mates.

"Why the heck did you guys vote for her?"

"Well, she kind of lost us the challenge. She shot you and started the chain reaction that led to you, Gwen, and Trent getting shot by the Bass. It was kind of a no-brainer," Noah responded.

"This can't be happening. This isn't a part of the plan."

"It's ok, Heather. It IS my fault that we lost. I'll be ok," Lindsay commented.

"_But my alliance won't be," _Heather thought to herself.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you. We'll win for you, BFF," Beth said, giving Lindsay a hug.

"Yeah, definitely," Heather weakly added, also giving Lindsay a hug.

"Thanks, girls." Lindsay smiled and went over to say goodbye to the remainder of her team. Heather tried her best to hide her frustration, but Beth was able to notice it.

"You going to be ok?" Beth asked.

"...I'm going to need to do A LOT of planning. This ruins everything I had planned for the game. We're going to have to work twice as hard if we're going to dominate the game like I wanted us too." Heather sighed as she watched Lindsay give one final wave goodbye. The blonde made her way down the docks of shame and was taken away from the island on the boat of losers.

"We can still do it," Beth said to encourage her. "This may be a big setback, but we can still make it to the final two."

Seeing that Heather still seemed to be distraught by the elimination, so Beth decided to give her some time to herself. Once she was alone, Heather sighed once again.

"Why can't I catch a break in this stupid game?"

*** Later ***

"And so concludes another episode of Total Drama Island. Bet you didn't see that elimination coming, did ya? Heather sure didn't, hehe. What could I have in store for the campers next? How will Heather's plan work now that Lindsay is gone? And who will be the next one to walk the dock of shame. Tune in next time, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette**

**Screaming Gophers: Heather, Beth, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Noah, Owen**

**16th: Lindsay**

**17th: Tyler**

**18th: Katie**

**19th: Izzy**

**20th: Justin**

**21st: Sadie**

**22nd: Courtney**

_Author's Note: Finally and update! Sorry that this one took a bit. It was for a couple of reasons. First is school. Second is because I was working on other fan fics. Third, and most important, is because I've been thinking over the storyline for this fic for a while. I didn't like the original path I had planned, and now have one that I much prefer. This chapter was the first in what I hope to have represent how the story becomes drastically different from canon TDI. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, if you haven't already, check out my other Total Drama fan fiction: Total Drama Survival. It has, what I believe to be, a great storyline, and is one of my favorite stories to work on. I enjoy writing this story too, but because the entire storyline of TDS is original(Challenges, relationships, etc), I'm a bit more proud of it. Give it a read if you get the chance._

**Also, here's something new: Polls! **If you go to my profile, you'll see a poll question at the top that you can answer to voice your feedback. This week's question is: Which underdog on Total Drama Underdogs is your favorite/has had the best storyline so far? Your options are Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Noah, Cody, and Beth. Feel free to go to the profile and vote._  
_

Until next time, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: If You Can't Take the Heat

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our 16 remaining campers were put through the first ever Camp Wawanakwa Paintball Deer Hunt, making some teens deers, and the others hunters. It was a hard fought challenge full of many twists and turns, but thanks to Lindsay's careless mistake, the Screaming Gophers lost. Despite Heather's best efforts to make it not so, Lindsay was voted off, leaving Heather one less alliance member. How will she recover from such a loss? What will Duncan do to get back at Eva giving him a black eye? And who will be going home tonight? Stay tuned for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens on the boys cabin where Duncan is just now waking up. His left eye is a dark purple from the punch Eva gave him. As he opens his eyes, he holds his black eye in pain and groans.

"Geez, that girl can pack a punch."

Duncan hoped off his bed when he suddenly looked down and was greeted by a pair of dirty underwear lying on the ground at his feet. He jumped back in disgust and accidentally slipped, causing him to fall.

"Ow!" Duncan's yell woke up the remaining boys that were present in the cabin. "Harold, what the heck is your crusty old underwear doing on the floor?"

Harold rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking down at what was bothering Duncan.

"I don't remember putting that there. You sure it's mine?"

"Dude, your mom stitched the name on the back of it," DJ pointed out.

"He's right about that, eh. It says Harold on it," Ezekiel added.

"Huh, must have fallen out of my drawer without me noticing. Sorry about that." Harold picked up the article of clothing and placed it into his drawer.

"You're lucky that I'm focused on Eva right now, or you would be so dead," Duncan grumbled as he went to get dressed. Harold shrugged and left for the bathroom.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"I think it's awesome how Eva knocked Duncan down a peg by giving him that black eye. I'm sure that the fact that a girl gave him it annoys the living heck out of him. Plus, it's made him less focused on trying to make my life crap, what with him focusing on Eva and all. It's been great. Who knows, at this rate he may end up making a careless mistake due to him being blinded by rage. It would be awesome if he was eliminated early."

*** Outside the Girls cabin ***

As many of the girls are on their way to prepare for the day, Heather can be seen sulking on the steps of the cabin, obviously still frustrated about her alliance member being eliminated.

"Still feeling down?" Beth asked as she sat down next to Heather.

"It sucks, Beth. You, me, and Lindsay were supposed to be the final 3. This pretty much ruins my plans."

"Well, why don't we just find someone else to be in our alliance?" Beth asked.

Heather pondered this, thinking over her options for who she could include in her alliance. Gwen and Leshawna would be an obvious no, considering the lack of trust they would have. Trent was also unlikely to help her due to his obvious preference for Gwen. However, Owen, Noah, and even Cody all seemed like boys that Heather could easily sway to her side. Sure, Cody had an obvious crush on Gwen and Noah didn't seem to want to align with anyone, but Heather could find a way to persuade them. A grin spread across Heather's face as she thought about it.

"You know what, Beth?" Heather asked. "You're absolutely right. We got to keep moving forward. All we need is someone to replace Lindsay. How hard could that be?"

"That's the spirit," Beth said as she stood up. "I'm going to go get ready. See you at the challenge."

As Beth left to go get ready, Heather's mood was noticeably better.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"It stinks that Lindsay was eliminated. It really does. But I'm resourceful. I can make this work. There's three guys on this team ripe for the picking. Replacing Lindsay with one of them will be like taking candy from a baby. I think I'll target Owen first. How hard could it be to get a brain-dead lummox like him on my side?"

*** At the Beach ***

Once all 15 campers were gathered around Chris, he began to explain the day's challenge.

"Today's challenge will test your mind, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting," Chris explained. "The winners get a reward. The losers send someone home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create a theme for the meal and to oversee the cooking. Now, to cook you need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there."

The teens looked back to see a truck come out of the water, being drove by a dolphin. Ignoring the odd sight, the Bass were the first team to get to the back of the truck and looked at the ingredients inside.

"We could do a killer Italian theme," Geoff commented as he looked at the different ingredients.

"Looks like we got our head chef," Duncan replied.

"Awesome. Let's get grabbing." Geoff climbed into the truck, followed by the rest of his team, telling them which ingredients they needed. Meanwhile, the Gophers were making their way over to the truck. Heather looked at Owen and smiled.

"Owen, you look like someone who knows a lot about food," Heather said.

"Whoa. How'd you know?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Oh, just call it a hunch," Heather sarcastically replied. "Anyway, you should totally be head chef."

"You really think so?" Owen asked, causing Heather to nod in approval. "Awesome! I'll be the best head chef ever."

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"Making Owen head chef seemed pretty fitting. It gave him a boost of confidence to trust me more, which will make getting him in my alliance much easier. Plus, it keeps him from working with the food. Looking at Owen, he's not the kind of person I'd trust with food."

*** Back at the beach ***

"Alright dudes, let's hit the road," Geoff said as the Killer Bass walked off the truck carrying ingredients to prepare their meal. Meanwhile, Owen looked around at the remaining foods inside the truck and quickly listed off what everyone should grab. After they had got everything, both teams began to make their way to the Mess Hall kitchen to prepare the three course meal.

"Ok, we got a three-course meal to make," Geoff pointed out as his team placed their supplies on a table. "There's 6 of you, so everyone partner up to make one of the courses."

"I know how to make pasta sauce," DJ said.

"And I know how to boil pasta," Bridgette added, prompting the two to high five.

"Cool, looks like you dudes can handle the main dish," Geoff said. "Who's next?"

"Me and Zeke can cover the antipasto," Harold offered. "Shouldn't be too hard, I'm like a black belt in cutting cheese."

The other members of the Bass started chuckling at Harold's comment, causing him to facepalm when he realized what he just said.

"Hey, that's fine with me too, eh. I can cover the meats for it," Ezekiel added.

"Awesome. Duncan and Eva, looks like that leaves the two of you on dessert," Geoff said, causing both to glare at each other.

"There's no way I'm working with this witch," Duncan said. "She'd only screw up the whole thing."

"Oh, shut up Duncan," Eva responded. "You may be a waste of skin, but there's no way I'd throw a challenge just because I have to work with you."

Duncan looked ready to snap before Geoff came in to try and calm him down.

"Duncan, you need to chill bro. We got to try and win this challenge, remember?"

Duncan sighed and nodded.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Punching Duncan was fantastic. I'd say it was a pretty good way to get back at him for trying to backstab me and get me eliminated. Now that that's over, I mean business. I'm not going to let some bad feelings get in the way of me helping my team win. Duncan isn't worth throwing a challenge for."

*** Back at the kitchen ***

While Harold, Ezekiel, DJ, and Bridgette all seem to be happily starting to prepare their food, while Duncan is still obviously upset about being paired up with Eva.

"This isn't over," Duncan said as the two gathered the materials to make the dessert. "Don't think for one minute that I'm going to let you off easy for giving me this black eye."

"What, you still sore that a girl kicked your butt?" Eva asked with a chuckle, making Duncan even more angry. "Here, I have a suggestion for you. How about you suck it up and get over yourself, and help me make this dessert so we can win the challenge. I doubt it'll make you feel any better to know that you're the reason your team lost a challenge."

Duncan was about to respond, but realized that Eva actually was right about that, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and simply get to work on the deserts. Meanwhile, Owen led his team into the kitchen to begin their meal.

"Alright guys, we got to make a totally awesome meal so we can win Chris over. Who wants to do what?" Owen asked.

"Me and Beth could cover the appetizer," Leshawna offered. "I make a pineapple chutney that could melt the socks off the devil."

"That sounds nice and all, but I was thinking I could make pineapple skewers for the appetizer," Heather said.

"I don't know, Heather. Leshawna sounds pretty sure about her idea. Probably best to let her handle it."

Heather was about to object to what Owen had said, but knew it was best to let him call the shots, less he decide to lose his trust.

"You're right, Owen. They should cover the appetizer," Heather finally said, making Leshawna raise a surprised eyebrow.

"Wow. That's big of you to say, Heather," Leshawna admitted.

"Heather, how about you help out Gwen and Trent with the ribs?" Owen suggested. "Since it'll be our main course, we need all the work on it we can get."

Heather cringed a bit at the thought of working with Trent and Gwen, but nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Guess that leaves Noah and Cody on dessert. What's the plan guys?"

"Well, I guess we could do something with all of these oranges," Cody said as he looked at the ingredients that they had.

"Me and my mom used to make cupcakes all the time, back home," Noah added. "Maybe we could try to make some orange cupcakes?"

"That sounds crazy awesome," Owen responded. "Go for it!"

Noah nodded and him and Cody began to get to work. With everyone having an assignment, the Gophers began to create their meal.

*** Confessional: Owen ***

"Things are looking sweet! We got everyone working hard on everything. Chris is going to love our food, haha...come to think of it, just thinking about it now is making my mouth water."

*** Back at the kitchen ***

As the Bass are going about preparing their meal, Geoff is paying special attention to Bridgette as she worked on the pasta with DJ.

"You're an awesome cook, Bridgette," Geoff complimented as he watched her.

"Thanks. You're doing pretty great at being head chef, too," Bridgette replied as the two grinned at each other. DJ smiled to himself as he watched the two flirt.

*** Confessional: DJ ***

"Looks like the advice I gave Geoff about handling relationships is working like a charm. He's making less and less stupid comments around her and doing better at getting her to warm up to him. Before you know it, those two are going to be hooked up."

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with Eva, but seeing Geoff waste his time making googly eyes with surfer chick is just plain stupid. We came to this game to win money, not hook up with girls. I guarantee that you'd never catch me dead hooking up in this show. I'm all about the money, and there's no way I'm going to let anything stop me from getting that money. Especially not something as pointless as a reality show hookup."

*** In the kitchen ***

"Everything looks like it's coming along great, guys," Owen said as he watched his team mates work. "Leshawna, that chutney looks amazing!"

Leshawna and Beth smiled as they continued to work on their dish.

"Noah, Cody, those cupcakes look fantastic. Keep up the good work."

Noah and Cody nodded at Owen as they worked on putting icing on the cupcakes.

"And guys, those ribs...holy molasses does it look tasty."

Owen gaped at the ribs that Trent, Gwen, and Heather were preparing, drooling a bit as he watched.

"Good enough to eat already," Owen said as he began to slowly reach out to the ribs, causing Heather to smack his hand.

"Owen, the food is for Chris, not you," Heather said.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you guys are doing an awesome job. We got this challenge in the bag! Woohoo!"

"That's what he thinks," Geoff commented to his team, who all nodded in agreement. "How's everyone doing?"

"Pasta is boiled and ready," Bridgette said. "All that's left is to finish making the pasta sauce."

"The appetizer is looking great, eh. Chris is going to love it," Ezekiel added.

"Awesome, dudes," Geoff replied. "Yo, Eva and Duncan, how's the desert coming?"

Geoff looked over at Duncan and Eva preparing the desert, filling dough with custard.

"Surprisingly edible looking," Duncan admitted. "Eva actually didn't ruin it."

Eva raised an eyebrow at Duncan's statement, but didn't respond, not wanting to waste her breath on dignifying him with a response.

"We need a bit more custard," Eva said. "I'm going back to the truck to get some more."

As Eva left, Duncan glared at her until she was gone, then walked up to Geoff and DJ.

"So we're all understood that if we lose the challenge today, we vote off Eva, right?"

"Sure, Duncan," DJ responded. "But I think we got a pretty good shot at this. Everything's looking pretty good."

"Yeah, but the Gopher's ain't looking too shabby either," Duncan replied as he looked over at the opposing team's table. "So if the worst happens, we get rid that freak tonight."

"Alright, dude. Fine with us," Geoff said.

*** Confessional: Geoff ***

"I know Duncan is pretty sore at Eva for giving him that black eye, but can you really blame the chick? I mean, Duncan DID try to get her kicked off for no reason. Now he kind of does have a reason, but still, I think he's taking things with her a bit too seriously."

*** In the kitchen ***

As Eva returned, she noticed Duncan and Geoff preparing sandwiches together. Thinking no one was watching, they then poured hot sauce on one of the sandwiches, snickering to themselves as they did so.

"Man, it's going to be hilarious when Harold gets a bite of this," Duncan said as he looked down at the plate.

"Not as funny as it'll be when I give you a second black eye if you give him that sandwich."

Duncan looked back and smiled sheepishly at Eva.

"Oh come on, Eva, we were just going to have a bit of fun," Duncan said as he handed her the bottle of hot sauce. "Learn to laugh every once in a while."

"Learn to laugh, eh?" Eva suddenly took the top off of the hot sauce bottle and jammed the bottle into Duncan's pants, causing the hot sauce to pour all over his nether regions. Duncan's eyes grew wide as the heat started intensifying, making him yell out in pain. Eva was laughing as he ran outside to get to the water.

"Now THAT is funny," Eva said as Duncan ran out the door.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

After panting for a bit to get over the heat he had just been through, Duncan glared at the camera.

"She is SO dead."

*** In the kitchen ***

As Eva finished filling the last desert full of custard, Duncan made his way back inside, wearing a new pair of pants.

"What took you so long?" Eva asked with a snicker. Duncan only glared at her as he made his way to the table.

"Enough horsing around guys, it's about time for us to give the food to Chris for tasting. Put the finishing touches on the deserts, I'm going to check on Ezekiel and Harold with the appetizer.

Geoff walked off, leaving Duncan to glare at Eva, who only smirked in response to it. Meanwhile, the Gophers looked to also be finishing up with their meal. Heather could be seen putting the last bit of barbecue sauce on the ribs.

"I've got to say, Heather, I'm impressed by the amount of teamwork you're showing today," Gwen admitted, causing Heather to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Chris is going to love these ribs," Trent added.

"He better. These were a pain in the butt to prepare," Heather said. "Owen, how's everything looking?"

"Awesome! Noah and Cody just finished the cupcakes, and Leshawna and Beth are pretty much done with the appetizer. Those ribs look pretty great too."

"Campers, 5 minutes remain in the challenge," Chris said as he poked his head into the kitchen. "Put the finishing touches on everything and prepare to wow me. Killer Bass is up first."

Chris walked back into the mess hall, while the Killer Bass hurried to make sure their meal was in the best shape it could be in. Once they were sure they were ready, they began to carry out the meal to Chris.

"We better go watch to see how they do," Beth said, making the others nod in agreement.

"Owen, you watch the food while we see how the Bass do," Heather said.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Owen asked as he looked down at the ribs and felts his mouth watering.

"Duh," Heather responded. "Why wouldn't it be? You're the head chef. We'll come to get the food once it's our turn."

The other members of the Screaming Gophers left the kitchen, leaving Owen alone with the food. He nervously looked around at everything his team mates had prepared and began drooling.

"Man, they did an awesome job. This pineapple chutney is the best pineapple chutney I've ever seen! Then again it is the first pineapple chutney I've ever seen." Owen then looked over at the orange cupcakes Noah and Cody had made. "And dang, do these cupcakes look tasty. Who knew Noah was so good at making pastries." Just as Owen was beginning to reach out for a cupcake, he sniffed the air and looked back at the giant plate of ribs that was worked on by Trent, Gwen, and Heather.

"Oh mama, do those ribs look awesome." Owen walked over to the ribs and started sniffing them. He gave a satisfied sigh as he looked at them. "If it smells this good, I can't imagine how great it tastes." Owen looked back at the door to see if anyone was looking. When he saw no one there, he returned his gaze to the ribs.

"Well, who says Chris is the only one to get to enjoy the food. Plus, I AM the head chef after all. A teeny tiny bite won't hurt."

*** Confessional: Owen ***

"I totally had my hunger under control. I just needed a little bite of the ribs to settle my stomach After all, after a hard days work as head chef, I think I earned a little bite."

*** In the mess hall ***

Back in the mess hall, the Killer Bass began to serve Chris his three-course meal. Ezekiel and Harold first presented him with the appetizer, a plate of assorted meats and cheeses. Chris took a couple of bites and smiled.

"The antipasto is great! Pass the pasta, please."

DJ placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Chris, who slurped up the noodles and smiled again.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I'd give both an 8 out of 10," Chris said, making DJ, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Harold all grin in response. Eva and Duncan finally presented Chris with the desert plate. Chris took a bite of the pastry.

"Eh, not bad, but it could be better. I'll give it a 6." Eva and Duncan both looked a bit disappointed but were satisfied that the score wasn't too low. After the Bass had cleared Chris' table of their plates, he was ready to judge the Gophers.

"Alright, Screaming Gophers, it's your turn to wow me. The Killer Bass set the bar pretty high, so you best have something good," Chris said,

"You bet we got something good," Heather responded. "Come on guys, help me with the plates."

Beth, Trent, and Gwen followed Heather into the kitchen and dropped their jaws as soon as they walked inside. At their table, Owen was covered in barbecue sauce, had wild hair, and a deranged look in his eyes as he looked down at the now empty plate of ribs in horror.

"OWEN! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Heather yelled out.

"I don't know! I just took one little bite of the ribs, and next thing I know, I took another bite and another bite. I kept eating until..." Owen facepalmed. "I'm sorry, it was just SO dang good!"

"This is bad, guys," Trent said. "What are we going to do without a main course?"

"Gophers, I'm waiting," Chris called out. The teens sighed and had Beth carryy out the appetizer first to delay the inevitable. Chris took a bite of it and grinned.

"Wow! This is great. 10 out of 10."

Leshawna smiled, but raised an eyebrow when she saw the nervous look on Beth's face. She realized what it was for, however, when Heather, Trent, and Gwen walked out carrying an empty plate of ribs. They sat the plate down in front of Chris who looked at in confusion.

"The heck is this?" Chris asked.

"It WAS our main course," Gwen responded. "But we had an incident."

"An incident?" Chris asked.

"Owen ate the whole thing," Heather hissed out as Owen walked out with the cupcakes and looked at the floor in shame.

"I think I left one little bite for him," Owen said. Chris looked over the plate and finally spotted a tiny scrap of meat left over from Owen's feast. Chris picked up the scrap and ate it.

"Not bad," Chris said. "But I'm disappointed that I didn't get to fully enjoy the ribs. I'll give you 1 point for effort."

Owen gave Heather a look of guilt when he noticed her glaring at him.

"Looks like we have our winner," Chris began to say.

"Hey! You didn't even try my cupcakes," Noah exclaimed, making his team mates raise their eyebrows. "What? I worked hard on them. He could at least try them."

Chris shrugged and grabbed a cupcake off of the plate Owen was holding and promptly took a bite.

"Pretty good," Chris said. "But even if it got a 10 out of 10, the lack of a main course kind of ruins things. Therefore, the winners are the Killer Bass!"

The Bass members cheered in joy, while the Gophers all looked defeated.

"Screaming Gophers, I'll be seeing you all tonight," Chris said as he got up, taking another cupcake with him before he left.

*** Confessional: Owen ***

"Alright, so maybe my hunger WASN'T in control. But I couldn't help it, those ribs were too dang crazy awesome!"

*** Outside the cabins ***

"We did good today, boys," Eva said as she walked with Harold and Ezekiel. "I'd say we're doing pretty good for ourselves in this game."

As the trio walked, Eva took notice of Duncan giving her a dirty look as he watched her from a distance.

"You worried about him trying to get back at you for the black eye?" Harold asked.

"Nah, he's just a punk that doesn't like it when he gets a taste of his own medicine," Eva responded. "I can handle anything he throws at me. If he wants a fight, then he better bring his A-game, because I'm no pushover."

"Still, I can't help but feel like he's going to try something funny, eh," Ezekiel added. "We should stay on our guard just in case."

Eva and Harold nodded in agreement, while Duncan continued angrily watching from a distance.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"Oh, you can bet that I'm going to get back at Eva. First the black eye and then the hot sauce? She is going down, BIG TIME. And once she's gone, I'm going to take down those two dork friend of hers. And I'm not going to take it easy on them. They're going to wish they were never born. I guarantee it."

*** Elimination Ceremony: Screaming Gophers ***

"Screaming Gophers, back again I see," Chris said with a chuckle. "Your meal today had some serious potential, but one blunder was all it took to put your efforts in the pooper! 8 of you sit before me today, but only 7 of you will remain after tonight."

The 8 campers looked around nervously as Chris held up the platter of 7 marshmallows.

"The first marshmallow of the evening goes to...Heather."

Heather looked a bit surprised but smiled as she got up to take her marshmallow.

"Next marshmallows go to Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna."

Each member of the Gophers got up to receive their marshmallow as their names were called.

"Cody, you are also safe," Chris said, prompting Cody to retrieve his symbol of immunity, leaving only one left for either Noah or Owen.

"Owen and Noah, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. The person who gets it will stay in the competition, while the other will have to walk the dock of shame. And they can never come back. Ever."

Owen and Noah nervously looked at each other as they waited for Chris to call out the final name.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Noah!"

Noah breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got up to take his marshmallow. Owen looked stunned, but finally smiled.

"Guess I kind of had that coming since I pretty much ate away our chances of winning today," Owen admitted.

"It's time to leave, Owen my bro," Chris said. "I think it goes without saying that we'll miss your great attitude here on the island."

Owen's team mates nodded and all came over to say goodbye to Owen.

"We'll miss you, dude," Geoff said. "Stay awesome!"

"You got it, dude," Owen replied as he highfived Geoff. After saying goodbye to everyone, Owen waved goodbye one last time before making his way down the dock of shame and on to the boat of losers. As the boat left with Owen, Chris gathered around the 7 remaining Gophers.

"Alright guys, the rest of you are safe...for now. Head on back to camp."

The other campers did as they were told and made their way back to camp. As they left, Chris looked into the camera.

"Another challenge passed and yet another elimination that might have come as a shock! Can the Screaming Gophers bounce back from their losing streak and win a challenge? Will Duncan get his revenge on Eva? And who will be the next person to walk the dock of shame? Tune in next time to find out, here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Bass: Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette**

**Screaming Gophers: Heather, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Noah, Cody**

**15th: Owen**

**16th: Lindsay**

**17th: Tyler**

**18th: Katie**

**19th: Izzy**

**20th: Justin**

**21st: Sadie**

**22nd: Courtney**

****_Author's Note: New chapter! And the winner of the actual Total Drama Island is eliminated. Shocking, ain't it? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. If this chapter was shocking, the next one will probably be double the shock. And yes, I'll try my best not to take months to do the next update. Anyway, in case you haven't **GO READ TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVAL! **Seriously, if you like this story, you'll love it just as much. All you got to do is click on mt profile and click on it, then read it. And yes, I'm going to keep plugging it on here until it has as many trackers as this story. I promise you'll like it, so go read it!_

_I'm also working on a new story that is...well, a parody of other stories to put it simply without spoiling it. It should be up soon, perhaps even tonight. Keep an eye out for it, it should be hilarious. Until next time guys, peace out._


End file.
